D Grayman: The story left behind
by Kokoro Tawara
Summary: Exorcists are created to destroy Akumas. We are created to be killers. At least it doesn'tstop us from falling in love. Warning: Twincest, lemons, and of course, this is an OC, Alexa Walker.
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa! Hello! Okay, so Ihave decided to start writing a D. Gray-man story. I will finish Hinako, and I know I said I would start a Pandora Hearts story, and I am sorry! I will do these things, but I wanted to start this. I wanted this to be M-rated, do to how the story will progress, but I also wanted Pandora Hearts to be M-rated. I decided that this one would be better for a starting M-rated story, since there is so much more for me to work with. Anyways, this is clearly the Prologue, I felt that I should tell her background since she doesn't come in until after Allen tells his. Anyways, character info!

Name: Alexa Walker

Age: 15

Gender: female

Relatives (known of): Mana Walker (adoptive father) Allen Walker (twin brother)

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 100.63 lbs.

Hair: Thigh length white hair

Eyes: Silver gray

Outfit: (beginning) black thigh length dress with tight fitting long sleeves. Bare feet, with bandages wrapped around them. (after becoming part of black order) same as Lenalee, but no shoes, just some bandages again. (sleep wear) white night gown that comes to the knee, black leggings, and hair is in a long braid.

Status: Exorcist

Innocence: Parasite innocence in her legs, does not change their looks except for the innocence gems showing in her ankles (hence the bandages)

Other: Has problems expressing herself freely to strangers. Puts up a front of being loud and obnoxious in the beginning. As story progresses, she shows her true self, which is a slightly insane, but sweet girl who latches herself to her brother. Is scared of storms, and typically runs to Allen at the sound of thunder. Is secretlt in love with Allen, even though it is incest and even worse, twincest. Likes dark colors, blue, and white. Has an eye like Allen's except it is her right eye. Trusts Allen to the extent of being manipulated by people who impersonate him.

Now, for the actual prologue story, explaining a few things.

_I was abandoned by my parents along with my twin brother Allen. We were taken in by Mana, a person who always travels and is part of a traveling circus. He never eplained to us why we were abandoned, but we figured it out easily enough. Allen's red arm scared them, and the gems in my ankles just threw them over the edge. We were thrown out and well... long story short, we became circus performers. Allen mostly juggles, and I dance and do stuff with Allen like do a comedy about two siblings who are always fighting. In reality, we don't fight. In fact, us fighting seems like taboo._

_ When Mana died, it all went wrong. Allen couldn't stop crying. I yelled at him, and he ran. I secretly followed him, and thats how he met the Millenium Earl._

_ The Millenium Earl. A chubby guy with a huge mouth, little glasses, and a top hat. I was hiding in a tree, and the Earl showed up in front of Allen. He... he asked Allen if he wanted to bring Mana back. Of course he said yes, and it scared me, I tried to jump down and stop him, but I was frozen in place. Like I shouldn't even be seeing this happen. But I watched as Allen called Mana back, and Mana started yelling at him. The Earl tried to get Mana to kill Allen, but I managed to break free of my statue like form. I jump in front of Allen and hug him, trying to protect my older brother (he is 10 minutes older than me). _

_ Mana pushes me out of the way, but instead of killing Allen, he curses him. Allen's hair turns whitte, and he gets a scar on his eye. At the same time, I feel a burning in my eye. I look at my insanely long hair, and watch as it turns from brown to white, like Allen's. Some how, Mana managed to curse __me too._

_ Allen's red hand changed all of a sudden into this creepy metal claw. I run as the Earl comes after me, and follow Allen's hand. I don't know where I am running, why I am running, or how I can run so fast. I look at my legs, and there it is. Or they are. But they aren't my legs. They are the same shape as my legs, but are a metal substance, like Allen's. When we finally stop moving, it is storming. I hear thunder, and shreik in fear. I cuddle close to a tired Allen, and slowly cry to sleep._

_ I wake up, and there is a man with weird hair standing in front of us. He holds his hand out to us, and helps us both up._

_ "Would you two like to be my apprentices?" The man looks at us carefully, and he takes a look at Allen's arm. He looks at my feet, and I try to hide the gems behind my brothers legs. My shoes must have fallen off when I was running last night._

_ "Um... For what?" I ask this question while Allen pulls me closer._

_ "To be exorcists. Your legs, and your arm are weapons that can be used to help the world." He doesn't wait for us to answer, ut takes us to the closest inn. He throws us together in a private bath in a room, since I refuse to let go of my brother (we were only 10 and naïve). After we bath and get dressed in dry simple clothes, the man grabs my hair and cuts it off to the chin in one cut of his knife. "It will just get in the way. Besides, I can't untangle long hair."_

!

Okay! So that is the prologue. More will come out soon! She will be coming out after Allen tells his story to Lenalee. I will be following the anime in a way, and probably adding some episodes. I hope you will read my story! By the way, I have to get this out of the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. I only own Alexa Walker.**

Now that that is done...

Sayonara~!


	2. The beginning

Soooo... this is the story! First chapter, and all it does is give an ending to episode 7 of D. Gray-man and gives my character an opening (of sourts) Anyways, to the story!

!

I watch as Allen tells his background to the Millenium Earl. Well, leaving everything out about me. I don't understand it, but it makes me wonder if Allen is hiding something.

I stand up on the wall of the cemetary and watch as the level 1 akuma gather around Allen and this other girl. The finder stands next to this little boy, who keeps on screaming about his friend never turning into an akuma. I look around, and all of a sudden it is quiet. This is due to Allen and the girl taking in the Akuma. I jump down and land nimbly in front of Allen, my arms spread out and legs settled in a comfortable position.

"You're forgetting an important part of your story. Me." I turn my head and look at him with a smile. I then reach down, and grab at the ends of the bandages wrapped around my legs. Pulling them quickly, and they fall off quickly. I wrap said bandages quickly into a ball and put them in one of the many pockets in my skirt. I call the innocence in my legs, and they are covered in the metal substance they create.

I jump, just as an Akuma attacks the spot I was in. Allen manages to get out of the way, and I fall straight on top of the Akuma, my legs cutting him in half. I then jump from that wreckage, and attack another. The other two soon follow. I manage to kill a good amount, and the rest are killed by them. As soon as the last one is dead, my legs change back. I sit down right there in the middle of the ground and start wrapping my legs back up. I feel someone come up behind me, and next thing I know, Allen hugs me from behind. As soon as he lets me go, I turn around and give him a bigger hug. I let him go and tuck the edges of the bandages in.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" Allen looks me up and down, I notice he takes in my chest a little more than necessary. It's not even that big, only a small b-cup, but it is enough to make him look.

"Well... Long story short, Cross got mad at me and told me to come here. Something about me copying Timcanpy." I reach into a pocket and pull out a silver creature that looks exactly like Timcanpy, "This is Sinlance. I made her after Master sent you here so that I could find you. She is connected to Timcanpy."

Sinlance flies around Allen's hair, and then settles on my head. I follow when the girl, whose name is Lenalee, tells me that we need to go to Head Quarters. We take a boat into a mountain cliff, and I am scanned and instantly called an akuma.

"If I was an akuma, then wouldn't I be dead by now? Considering Allen is standing right here." I look at the weird guy who is hugging Lenalee to death, and he looks straight at me.

"Then why were you called an akuma?"

I grab my bangs, which are covering my right eye, and lift them. There you can see the same peculiar design on my eye that is on Allen's. "I am Allen's twin sister, Alexa. It is a pleasure to..." I look at him hugging Lenalee, "... never mind. Anyways, Cross told me to tell you that finding him is useless, and that I am an idiot who can only copy others in their moves and thoughts. Oh, and that he is in Asia." I sit back in the chair, and Allen starts petting my hair (he was standing behind me). I start getting angry when this guy says he has to test me and stuff. I get up and follow him to testing, and afterwards we go to this room full of medical equipment.

"Sit there and take off those bandages," he points to a chair and I do as I am told. He also tells me to transform my legs, and I do this too. He checks them out, and at one second I have to kickhim since he tried to lift my skirt to get a better view of the end of the innocence. Allen is with us, and when this happens I swear I saw him almost attack this guy.

As soon as testiing is done, they ask me where I want my room. I look at my toes, and before I can say anything, Allen requests something.

"Sir, could she have the room next to mine? The one with the connecting door to my room?" I look up at this, and the guys eyes go wide. He starts to shake his head no, but then thinks bette of it.

"Why? I mean she is a girl and even though she is our sister..." he looks at me, and the look in my eyes decides it. I am given the room, and also a key to lock the door if I want. Allen shows me to the room, and I throw the inside door key in the trash can.

"If we use that, it will be a sad day." I turn to Allen, and before I say anything, I am enveloped in a hug, a real hug. Not the shallow kind that I got earlier, but the kind that you would give family, or a lover. I start crying silently, and Allen just holds me. When the tears stop, I look up at him, since he is a good four inches taller than me and made even taller by the fact that I don't wear shoes.

"Allen... did you ask for me to have this room because of my fear?" He just nods, and I lean my head on his chest. He pets my hair, and we stay there for a good few minutes. Afterwards he shows me around, and that pretty much sums it up. Looking back, if I had asked for a different room we probably wouldn't have gotten away with so much. Not that I am complaining...

!

Okay, okay, a stupid chapter. I wrote this at 12 am, and I am posting this at 1 am. I hope you like it. I don't know how far their love will get this early, but I still have to get her fear worked in, since that is when it really starts.

Anyways...

Adios~!


	3. Fear and Love

Hello! I really like this story so far, even though I just started it. I do plan to get a chapter out of Hinako today, I actually have most of it typed up, I just have to get it , and I had my birthday yesterday! I like it when people read my stuff, and I do accept all types of reviews, good or bad. To the story!

!

I woke up this morning to the sound of Allen doing his exercises. I lay there for a little, listening to his voice say the numbers of his repetitions. After finally getting up, I go over to my dresser. Instead of my regular clothes, I see an outfit like what Lenalee wears. I put it on, and then realize that there are _shoes_ beside my bed. Shoes. I take a look at them, and realize the black boots do not come off easy enough for me. I throw them under my bed, and grab the bandages from my table. I wrap them up, taking care to cover the innocence gems in my ankles. I walk over to the door that connects our rooms, and open it to reveal a shirtless Allen getting off of the chair he was using to exercise.

He turns around, and I can see how muscled he has gotten. He smiles, and puts on his shirt, blocking the view. Not that I was enjoying it... I think. I find his neck ribbon thingy, and tie it for him on his neck. He walks into my room, and instantly sees the toe of one of the shoes sticking out from underneath the bed. He grabs it, and laughs at my expression towards the shoes.

"Still against shoes? I don't blame you, they are not that easy to take off quickly. Still, don't you think you should give them a try?" He holds one of the shoes up, and I turn my face away. This makes him laugh some more, and I soon start to giggle.

"If I wore those, then what would happen when I had to fight. Bandages come off easily, so I deal with them. I prefer no shoes or bandage at all, you know that." We both shiver in fear at what happened last tim I was forced to wear shoes...

!

_"I don't want to wear shoes!" I turn around at the girl who is holding up the fancy black high-heels. We were getting dressed for a party that an akuma is said to be at. Of course, this party is all formal, and I can't go barefoot. I get forced into the shoes, and a light blue dress that is impratical to the point of not being able to move, "How can I fight in this? I can barely move, let alone run!" I get no answer, and we go to the party._

_ Later at the party, it is seen that there are not one akuma, but three. I get told to follow this burly guy who is clearly an akuma. Allen follows a little boy, and of course, master follows a sexy looking girl in revealing clothes. I get quickly found by this guy ( I am thirteen by the way) and he takes a sudden interest in my dress. Upon further thought, I probably shouldn't let the girl put me in a dress that made it look like I had c-cup breasts. The akuma gets a little closer to me, and I realize that he doesn't know I was an exorcist. I try to kick my shoes off, but it turns out that they are laced in such a way that I can't get them off. If I call my innocence, I won't be able to use it because of the shoes._

_ The akuma grabs me, and pulls me to a hidden room. I try to get away, but with no luck. The akuma starts by taking off my shoes though, so I call my innocence and kick him in the face. He shatters, and I hike up my skirt so that I can run out of the room. I find the girl master was following, and kick her in the stomache. I hear something break, and it is Allen killing the little boy._

_ After the party, I get yelled at for killing the girl, and I am forced to wear shoes for a month. After that, I burned every pair of shoes that I could wear for a while._

!

I follow Allen out of his room, and we suddenly hear a crash. I rush to the railing and look down into the bottomless pit of rooms. I don't fancy falling into that anytime soon.

Lenalee comes walking by us holding a tray full of coffee mugs with peoples' initals on them. I see Allen look at them longingly, and I look up at Lenalee. She smiles at me, and I smile back at her.

"Hey Lenalee, do you know what that crash was earlier?"

"Oh, that must be the science section. I'm so sorry that my brother and his people did that Allen." I question her wording, but leave it alone when Allen says we were going to the eating hall.

"No! I mean, their cleaning in there and everything, so you should leave them alone and stuff." She says it all a little too fast, but I just nod my head.

"I'm not that hungry anyways Allen." I look up at him, and see him looking at me in disapproval.

"You're never hungry! And we're suppose to eat more than most since we have parasite innocence. You know that."

"I live off caffiene. You know I don't eat. I just drink coffee and stuff packed full of caffiene." I then turn around and stomp off towards the exorcist exercise area for no reason at all. I hear Lenalee offer to let Allen help her, and they both head towards the science section.

I go down the stairs, and walk into the exercise room. It isn't much, but at least most people don't come into here. I walk around the room once, then go back to my room. Resting my head on my knees, I close my eyes and-

I hear a crash outside my door and I run out of my room. There I see Allen running from this huge robot thing. I start to unwrap my bandages and all my innocence, feeling this creature should be destroyed. Before I can jump though, this thing pricks my neck. I feel my body go numb, and I watch as Allen also gets hit. He gets grabbed by the machine, and he gets pulled in. All of a sudden, Lenalee comes out and starts kicking the machine, causing it to break. They rescue Allen, and the chief guy tries to protect the machine as they throw random rocks at it.

Allen omes over to me and helps me up as I get feeling back into my body. I jump as Allen's hand brushes my breast on accident, and I see Allen blush. Lenalee comes over and then takes us to the eating hall. There we see a party just for us. Allen joins in instantly, but I run as soon as possible. I hear footsreps behind me, so I run into my room and then go into Allen's through the door. I shut this door and sit on Allen's bed. The door to my room opens, and then I hear the connecting door tested and then it opens.

Allen walks in and sits on the bed. I hug my legs, and Allen pulls me into a hug. I start crying again, and Allen just sits there kissing my hair. When he removes his lips, I look up at him.

"Alexa, you know it isn't one of Master's parties."

"I know, but it is so hard to go to a party anymore. I guess it is because of my past experience of parties..." My words drift off, because I know Allen understands. He gets up and I look up at this.

"I'm going back. If you don't want to go, okay, but I will come back, okay?" I just nod my head, and he leaves.

I get up after he leaves, and I look at all his stuff. It isn't much, but it is enough. There is a desk, a bed, dresser, and then he somehow managed to get a television. I look at it, then turn back around. I go over to his desk and open his top drawer, look inside, and then close it. I blush a little, and then sit back on his bed. I lay down, and fall asleep.

**Allen's PoV**

__I come back from the party to see Alexa on my bed. I can just see her black panties, her skirt is hiked up enough on her hips. I blush a little, then shut the door. I lay down on the bed, locking her in between the wall and my body. I watch as she dreams whatever she normally dreams.

**Normal PoV**

"_Allen!" I scream as I am pulled from Allen by a perverted guy. We are at one of Master's parties, and I always hated these things._

_ The perv pulls me into one of the many bedrooms of the building, and he throws me onto the bed. I try to get up, but he gets on top of me. I can smell the alchol on his breath, and I try to wiggle out from underneath him. He grabs my wrists and a piece of rope he has. He ties the rope around my wrists and then ties the rope to the frame of the bed. I start to scream, but next thing I know he has gagged me with a bandanna. _

_ The guy pulls off his clothes, and shows his already erected penis. I try screaming again, and I also try kicking him. He grabs a second bandanna and uses it to blindfold me. Now that I can't see, I have no idea what the guy is doing._

_ I feel my black jacket pulled off, with my whit shirt following. He pulls off my black pants, and I am left in my bra and panties._

_ I feel something touch my breast, then I feel my bra taken off. My panties follow, and then something wet is licking my dry vagina. I wriggle around, but then I feel something long and hard. All of a sudden, it is in me, and I scream around the gag. I can feel blood, and I am being pounded into._

_ The door opens, and I hear screaming. The blindfold comes off, and the last thing I see is Allen asking me if I am okay. Then I blackout._

I open my eyes to see Allen looking at me. I try to get up, but I am blocked by the wall and Allen. I look at him, and then lay back down. As my eyes start to close again, I feel him brush my bangs aside.

"I like it better when your bangs don't cover your face."

I then fall asleep, and Allen follows.

!

Ahh! I wrote it! I actually followed through with my plan! That, my friends, is why Alexa does not like parties. She was raped at one when she was 14. A year before she becomes an exorcist. Anyways, I hope you like this, and I must do my algebra homework or face the rath of my algebra teacher tomorrow. Goodbye peoples!


	4. Time, Noah, and the Schizophrenic

So this chapter introduces a new character. This here is her profile.

Name: Della

Age: 12 (looks) real age unknown

Height: 5'

Weight: unknown

Hair: Long bueish black and typically curled like a dolls.

Eyes: blue in human form, amber yellow in noah form.

Outfit: Typically navy blue dresses that cover most of her skin. Likes to wear a red ribbon in her hair.

Attitude: Ranges from sweet to sadistic.

Other: Enjoys hurting people, exspecially Alexa. Finds it funny when people are in pain. Is the only known Noah that has never been reincarnated. Can possess humans, including other Noah's, to get things she wants done that she can't do as a ghost. Is only seen by Akuma, Noah's, Allen, and Alexa. Has problems controlling her anger and is known to kill someone who does something she doesn't like, even if they do something like eat the wrong food. Is Schizophrenic, meaning she has two peole living in her. Known for talking to herself.

!

"Huh?" I look at the chief guy who is rolling around under a mess on his desk. He crawls out, and looks at us. It is me, Allen and Lenalee. We got called here for a mission, and this is him filling us in, I guess.

I stand there listening, but not really, since I got distracted with imagining what a rewinding town would look like. Maybe it is covered in bright clocks, or what if ….. that's pretty much how it went. Th gist of it is this: There is a town that is reliving october 28 and it is believed that there is innocence there. Unfortunately, finders and others can't enter the town. They think that those with innocence can, so we are being sent in.

We all leave, and get into the gondola to take us out of the order. I zone off as Allen and Lenalee talk about stuff, but the one thing that hits me is...

"That guy, chief Komui?" Allen says this, and next thing you know, I have jumped up and and I make the gondola tip a little. I look at both of them a little insanely, and Lenalee tries to keep the boat thingy from tipping.

"Wait, you mean that weird guy has a name? I thought his name was chief guy!" I sit back down as Lenalee looks at me weirdly.

"Everytime you call him that I correct you and say Komui, don't I?" I think back, and realize that everytime he has said that, I just thought he was saying hungry, since he is always hungry.

"N-never mind. Hey look! We are out!" I jump of the thing and start running, leaving Lenalee and Allen to catch up.

When we get to the town edge, there is a weird finder guy sitting there playing with cards. He stands and greets us, then explains the situation. We all then (except for the finder) walk into the town, and we are inside.

It all seemed a little too easy, but we split up to look for the innocence, making a pub as our meeting place. I take to the rooftops, looking for any sign of innocence. I watch Allen start taking off down the street, and Lenalee run back towards the wall. Probably to see if she is stuck here.

All of a sudden, there is a crash and I stop dead in my tracks. I hear a scream, and rush over to an alley. There, a woman is being attacked by an akuma. I see Allen, and he spots me. I nod, and take off my bandages. Jumping down, I call my innocence and start attacking. Allen joins in, and the woman looks at us in fear. I look at her carefully, and hit the akuma in the head. The woman then runs, and Allen tries to stop her. I fall on to the akuma, and get hit on accident. Blown into a wall, I get up just as Allen kills the akuma.

"Are you okay Alexa?" Allen comes over and helps me up, while I nod. I try to stand on my left leg though, and it buckles under.

"Ouch." I check it, and it looks as if I just twisted it wrong. Getting up again, I pull my long exorcist jacket like Allen's around me. In fact, it is Allen's. He gave it to me because they destroyed my jacket and wouldn't tell me how to get a new one.

"Are you sure?" I nod, and stand up again. Putting just a little weight on it, it holds and starts healing quickly like usual. We walk over to the pub, and enter to find Lenalee waiting for us.

We all sit down and Allen gets food while Lenalee and I get coffee. While waiting, Allen takes out a piece of paper and a pencil. He starts drawing, and I start making faces. Allen notices and starts to get mad.

"If you don't like it, then you draw it!" He pushes te paper towards me and I grab it and the pencil. Flipping it over, I start drawing the woman. I finish it quickly, and it is quite good, according to Lenalee. She takes a look at it as the stuff we ordered comes in. Allen starts eating and I take a sip of my coffee. Looking out the window, I see lots of stuff going on. Looking at Allen, he ods at me with a full mouth. Getting up, I leave the pub and go across the street to ask the men there if they know what happened yesterday.

It actually turns out they don't know what happened yesterday, and that they are drunk as can be. I can tell by how much they try to touch me. I just brush them off and walk away. I hear a crash, and see the woman trying to run from Allen and Lenalee.

"Why you running ma'm?" She looks at me walking away from those men, and I help her up. Allen looks at me gratefully, and I get the woman in the pub. Sitting her down by Lenalee, I sit by Allen and try to not scare her.

"My name is Miranda Lotto, and I am alone." She then starts explaining her life from when she was little, and how she is a failure. I try to not laugh, since she really seems to feel like a failure. Even I know that isn't true, since everyone has something they are good at. I know that I don't have many things I am good at, but I do have some things that I can do. Like draw, or be athletic. But I can not play the piano, no matter how hard I try. Allen though, is excellent at playing the piano, and lots of people like him for it.

I listen to her half heartedly, and she goes on and on until Allen and I start. I get up, and Allen follows. Lenalee looks at us weirdly as I quickly pul off the bandages again, and Allen takes off his glove.

"Miranda, there are-"

"More people who have noticed you. In fact, they are right here in this pub." The three people sitting at the bar then turn into Akumas, and Allen and I activate our innocence. Jumping up, Lenalee goes to protect Miranda. I jump up and flip in midair, landing on an akuma. Or, I thought I would land on the akuma. The akuma moves before I land, so I land on the yells at Lenalee to get Miranda out of here, and they move. I continue fighting as Allen tries to fight.

"Allen! Their level twos! We need to get rid of-" one of them starts trying to kill us with sound waves. Another uses ice, and last one does slicing. They end up trying to play rock paper sissors and we interupt. Unfortunately, before we can kill them, they disappear.

Lenalee comes running in, and we tell her what happened.

!

**PoV No One**

"You wanted us Road?"

"Yes. Those two, the boy and the girl, they have the eye of the cursed. It makes me wonder what I should do to kill them."

"Don't do that just yet Road, we still need to find the innocence." A girl the same age as road comes in. Flipping her hair back, she smiles evily.

"Go away Della. This town is mine."

"I don't think so. Don't forget, the Millenium Earl told us to work together because of our age."

"I don't care! I want this to be my enterance! Leave me alone!"

"Road, Road, Road. You know this is just an image. I am already dead. You're the only one who can see me at the moment. Well, except for those two..." Della looks down at the scene before them, Alexa and Allen talking to Lenalee.

"Do what you want with the girl. I get the boy."

"Good. I don't want to play with him. The girl is more to my liking anyways."

!

**PoV Alexa**

We follow Lenalee to Miranda's house. Upon entering, we are screamed at by Miranda, since she thought we hadn't knocked. She starts screaming at us, exspecially me and Allen because of our innocence transforming. She starts freaking out even more, then her necklace breaks and she reaches for it. I catch it before it get lost, and she snatches it from my hand.

"Is that for the clock there?" Lenalee looks at the clock, and so do I. I suddenly get the feeling that there is something odd about the clock, but Miranda starts talking about her past in more depth. She even says that no one has said thank you to her or needed her help.

Allen then explains innocence to her, and how exorcists work. Miranda starts freaking out again, and then we have to get her to help us. We finally get her to help us, and we go on a walk through of her daily life. She ends up getting a stuffed toy along the way to repair. She fixes it, then it turns midnight. All of a sudden, Miranda goes to sleep as the bell tolls. Then the town fills with clocks, and everything goes backwards. Lenalee almost gets dragged in. Then it stops and the sun comes out.

!

**PoV no one**

"That was awesome!"

"Oh, just be quiet Road. I am trying to find a good host."

"Oh, just use that little girl over there." Road points to a blonde girl wearing fancy day clothes who is talking with her friends. Della goes into the girl, and overtakes her body. Awakening, she smiles and looks at the little girls.

"Go die in a hole, idiots." Turning around, Della walks off as the girls start crying.

"Happy? Now lets go find that innocence." Road takes off looking.

"Okay!" Della follows.

!

**PoV Alexa**

"Hey guys! Come see this!" Allen calls to Lenalee and Miranda. I am hiding in the clock while he acts like a weird clock thing. I am pushed against his lower body so that I am not seen. The thought of where I am makes me blush, but I relax as Miranda screams and Lenalee looks at Allen weirdly.

"Relax," I come out of the clock, "We aren't even touching it. It's like we can't touch it." Allen comes out of the clock and then demonstrates what I mean. I laugh as Miraznda freaks out when Allen says we think the clock is innocence.

Next thing I know, we are performing for a theater troop. Allen has a big pumppkin on his head, and I am dressed as a cursed doll. I jump and do a handstand on Allen's head as he juggles, then I fall back down and do a turn. Kids laugh as they pay to see the punpkin and the witch, the show that the group is putting on. We get a break, and get told that we might get a full time job with them.

Lenalee comes by, and Allen and her start talking. Allen starts talking about how we were performers. Lenalee talks about how she joined the order. I start crying a little, and then we hear a yell for us. Two little girls, one with blueish black hair and one with blonde hair come up and ask us if they can get tickets. Then we hear that the money got stolen and we get fired. Allen and Lenalee run off, while I protect Miranda. She crying how she wishes her clock wasn't innocence, and the two little girls come up to us.

"So your clock is innocence. Tell me, where can I find it?" The black haired girl asks this, and I egt in front of her.

"Like we would tell a little girl like you. Maybe-" All of a sudden I am grabbed from behind and the other girl has my arms.

"Ah ah ah. Good girls should just listen to those above them." She opens her mouth and a greenish fog comes out, I start falling unconcious, and then everything is black.

!

When I wake up, I see Allen's arm nailed to the wall, Miranda's hands tied to her clock, and Lenalee dressed and acting like a doll. I try to move, but my arms are chained above my head. I look down, and see that I am lifted off of the ground and wearing only my bra and skirt. I try to move again, and the blonde girl notices.

"Oh, you are awake. As you can see so is your brother." Then something weird happens. Her body starts to distort itself, and something comes out from it. The body is now a think liquid, and there is a ghos in front of me. She has curled bue black hair, and is wearing a navy blue dress that covers everything but her head. On her head is a blood red ribbon, and she looks at me evily.

All of a sudden, I start writhing in pain, and Allen screams out my name. He starts pulling his arm out, and he gets it. I feel like my body is on fire, and I can't pay attention to what Allen and the rest are doing. I hear Allen screams again, and I catch a glimsp of his destroyed eye. The fire stops then, and I start feeling a different pain. Looking, I see a thousand knifes attacking me. Trying to free myself, Allen protects Miranda, and she starts a sheild of some sort. Allen is inside it, then all of a sudden his arm comes out and grabs Lenalee. A few seconds later, He tries to grab me, but the little girl who is hurting me stops him.

I scream as she starts hitiing me with real fire, burning my skin.

"Like it? I love-" Her face changes.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! I want to play some-"

"No! I want to burn-"

"I said, I want to make her my-"

She continues like this, changing my form of torture so much. It is like she has multiple people in her brain, and they all want something else. Before they can kill me though, Allen and Lenalee come out and start fighting. The girl stops to join in the battle, I start struggling to get out. But before I can do anything, I fall unconcious for what seems like the rest of the battle.

!

Wow, that was long. This is multiple episodes since I didn't want to make more than one chapter for the entire Rewinding town story. Also, as you can see, I added a new character. She is actually the first of the clan of Noah, but was killed by The Millenium Earl. She doesn't hate him, since she wanted to die so as to be a ghost for the rest of the time of Noah. When the Noah die for forever, then she also dies.


	5. Damage

So, I did skip a big part of the story, but with good reason. It will effect the story. It was also very difficult to figure out getting Alexa to fit into the last part of the story. Also, this chapter or the next one will have the long awaited Lemon of Allen and Alexa, and an original story line piece. I will enjoy it, and I hope you will too. Anyways, to the story.

!

_'What is this? Wh-where am I? What am I doing here? Wh-why can't I move?'_

I slowly open my eyes to find Komui finishing his work on my legs. I am strapped down to the bed so that I can't move, and I don't like it. Komui notices I am awake and stops working. He undoes the straps, and I sit up slowly. Looking down at my body, I see I am wearing black shorts and a white loose shirt. My legs are normal looking, except for the fact that the gems have spread to the point of surrounding my ankles in them. It actually looks kind of cool.

"Where am I?" I look up to see Allen already awake and reading a letter. He looks at me and smiles.

"Apparently we are in a hospital. How are you? You've been out for a while."

"I-I don't know. All I remember is being hurt by this weird ghost thing, and then Watching you get hurt. Th-then, you guys started fgihting back, and it went black... Then I am here." I try to get up so that I can go to see Allen who is across the room. Upon putting weight on my legs, I fall over, grabbing the sheets on the bed.

"You shouldn't try to stand so quickly. Exspecially when you have damage as bad as you had." I look up to see a boy who is wearing an exorcists uniform along with a orange scarf, a green headband, and an eye patch. He smiles, and I glare at him.

"What do you mean damage?"

"Well, when we found you guys, Allen was the best off. Lenalee is still unconcious, but you probably had the worst damage. Not only were you hurt on the outside, but you were hurt on the inside. I didn't even think you would be waking up for another month." Komui says this, and I look at him. I get up and sit back on the bed, sitting criss-cross.

"I... was never known for healing normally. I either heal faster or slower but never at an average pace. In fact, I am glad I healed faster this time. I don't want that nightmare again..." I look down at the gems on my ankles, tracing the star like patterns.

I feel an arm around me and look up to see Allen hugging me single armed. I snuggle into his arm, and he puts his head on top of my head. I hear the door close and open my eyes to see that the boy and Komui had left. I look up at Allen and he looks at me.

"What was your nightmare?"

"I-I was all alone. E-everyone was dead. Y-you were dieing, and I couldn't h-help. I-I was f-forced to watch y-you die." I start crying, and Allen hugs me closer. I feel his lips on my hair, and I look up. He opens his eyes again, and then all of a sudden the door opens. The boy comes in and looks from me to Allen, then back again.

"Oh, sorry. Hey you guys want to go on a walk? I bet you could use the fresh air." Allen gets up, and that is when I finally notice Allen's eye. It is covered in a patch, but I know that underneath his eye is regenerating, since at the moment I can't see through my right eye. Even though there is nothing wrong with my eye, it is connected to Allen's, meaning what happens to his eye happens to my eye.

"I thought you said I shouldn't be walking." I try to look out of my right eye, with no luck.

"Oh, I never said you would be walking."

!

Next thing I know, I am dressed in a simple black dress like the one I used to wear. On my feet are new bandages, except for they are now black instead of white. The most surpising thing is that I am on the guys back. Oh, and apparently he is called Lavi.

"I think I can walk now..." I get off of his back as soon as we get into the middle of the village. I slowly put my weight on my feet, and they hold. I grab Allen's elbow before he can walk too far off without me.

"Alexa, you can't use your eye, can you." It was a statement, not a question. I nod my head, and he grabs my arm harder. I look around, and find that Lavi is gone. Looking around, I realize that I can't tell who is a akuma or who is a human. I try to keep away from the others except for Allen, but this place is so crowded. A little girl comes up to us, and I look down at her as she addresses Allen.

"Would you like flowers for your sweetheart? They are so pretty," then she turns into an akuma, "Mr. Exorcist." Allen hesitates, but I instantly grab my bandages and get them off. Before I can activate though, a humungous hammer comes down on the akuma.

"You guys shouldn't hesitate so much. You could've been dead." I turn around to see Lavi. He smiles, and then we all get on his hammer innocence. I grab ahold, and all of a sudden he calls, "Little Hammer, Big Hammer, up, up, Up!" We go so far up we are flying. When we land, I almost fall on my butt. My skirt goes flying, and you can see... black shorts. I am so glad I decided to wear black shorts underneath this thing.

I get up, and Allen is suddenly there. "Are you okay Alexa?" I look into his eyes and realize that I will never be fully okay, due to what that ghost did to me. Also what happened when I was little. I smile though, and just nod my head. I can tell that he doesn't believe me,but he lets it go.

"You guys can't see out of your eyes, can you. You can't just let that stop you from your work." I look at Lavi, and he just looks back at me. I jump when I here people.

"There they are! They killed a little girl!" I look to see a mob of people with some police. The police come up to us.

"You will be comeing with us you three." All of a sudden, they turn into akuma. I activate my innocence, and so does the other two. I start running at the akuma, and I attack. As I attack, the people scream in agony.

_Master, is this what you meant? When you asked if we would be exorcists even without our eyes. This is what you meant by losing our eyes. Thank you, Master Cross._

I finish off the akuma, and Allen kills an akuma dsiguised as an young woman. I fall to my knees as my eye starts burning. I feel it, and then my sight comes back. I look at Allen and I find that Allen's eye is also healed.

"We are better, aren't we Allen." I start coughing, and my throat starts to hurt.

"Well, I am at least I am. You on the other hand are still sick. Lets get back to the hospital." Allen picks me up bridal style and I wrap my arms around his neck. I close my eyes, and rest against his chest. When we get to the hospital, Allen puts me in the bed I was in and I fall asleep instantly.

!

So... The next one will be original. It will also have the Alexa and Allen lemon, so be warned! I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Thanks for sticking with it!


	6. Parties and impersonations

No words necessary. Or maybe words are necessary. This one has a lemon between Allen and Alexa. This means that if you have been reading this andyou would rather not read a lemon, then I suggest that you skip this part. (I will have a sign that says Lemon starts here. Just skip until you see the word done.) Warning this can mess up your perspective of the story, just so you know. I have also started a forum with a contest on it for a new story I am creating for OHSHC and Vampire Knoight. Check it out and enter! Oh, and this needs to be renewed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. I only own what I myself create, and my dirty, perverted mind. Tee-Hee!**

!

"Alexa, wake up. Wake up Alexa..."

"Go away... I just want to..."

"Alexa, Master Cross is going to force you to hang out with his perverted friends again..."

"EEEKK!" I shoot up like a rocket, and the realize that Allen is standing right above me. A little too late though. Our foreheads clash, and my brain jiggles.

"Ouch. Come on Alexa, we need to report to Komui for our mission."

"Oh. Okay. Get out so I can change." Allen leaves and I get dressed. I unbraid my hair and brush it out. I then go to see Allen waiting outside our rooms. I smile at him, and we leave for chief Komui's office.

Upon our arrival, we see Komui looking at a bunch of dresses. Like the kind of dresses that a girl would wear to get laid.

"Why are there dresses in here?" Komui turns around as soon as I say this, and he smiles.

"They're for your mission. You and Allen are going to go to a party at the Sanoka Mansion, in celebration of Canaka Sanoka's birthday. The thing is, there is a suggestion of innocence in this mansion, and a party that lets practically anyone in is bound to draw akuma's. I want you two to find the innocence and keep akuma's away."

"Okay, but why dresses that make it look like whoever wheres them is wanting to get laid?"

"They are cute! You must also wear a dress for the occasion Alexa, and these are the ones that would give you the best movement." I walk up and realize that he is right, even though these are scandolous, they give you more movement than a regular ball dress.

"Sorry, but I won't wear any of these. I'll wear a dress that I already own. I actually know that I can move in it." I turn around and walk back over to sit down by Allen. I can feel Komui's glare, but I ignore it.

"Well, there is another problem. You guys can't go to a party with hair like that and those scars."

"If you wanted someone if more natural hair, you should have asked soomeone else. Same with the scars. Thankfully, I know ways to hide our hair and scars. Leave it to me Komui. When is this party?"

"In two days. Be ready. It is here in Germany, so you will be leaveing an hour before the parties starting time, which is 6 pm. You are dismissed." With that he turns around and we leave.

"I think I upset him."

"Well, when you don't do what he wants he is bound to get mad."

" I guess. Lets go do something."

We go back to Allen's room and play poker for a while. Allen wins, but it was pretty close. We then head to dinner, having missed lunch. As Allen orders his huge dinner, I look around to see where we could sit with enough room.

"Alexa, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll just have some coffee." I take the mug from Allen, and I notice his glare. I ignore it, and walk over to a big empty area. I sit down, and Allen soon sits beside me with his humungous pile of food. As he starts to eat, I sip my coffee and listen to the sounds around me.

"Hey! I thought you guys were still playing poker." I look up to see Lavi sit across from us, "Are you guys both going to eat all of that?" I shake my head, and take another sip of coffee.

"Alexa doesn't eat. This is all for me." Allen takes another bite of food, and Lavi looks at me weirdly. I continue sipping my coffee, and I look out the window to see it start raining. I hope it doesn't turn into a storm.

"What do you mean you don't eat? If you don't eat, the you can't get your strength back up. You should eat something Alexa." I take another sip of coffee, and look at him with wide eyes. I get up, and get another cup of coffee, then sit back down. Allen finishes his food, and I still haven't eaten.

"We never really figured out why she doesn't eat. As far as I know, she hasn't eaten at all, not even when she was little. She does drink a lot of coffee though..." I finish my 10th cup of coffee, and Lavi is actually surprised.

"I get my energy from caffeine. Oh, and when we were little it wasn't like we had unlimited money to go and eat food every night. I ate what came then, because it was wastefull otherwise. I'm goig to my room. Night." I leave before I can say nything else that could get them mad at me. Though I left mostly because the rain is getting worse and turning into a storm.

I go to my room, and get dressed for bed. As I braid my hair I hear Allen's door open and him enter his room. I finish braiding my hair, and that is when the thunder can be heard.

Right when I hear the thunder and see the lightning, I jump. My hair seems to stand on end, and I can hear Allen jump too. When the next bolt strikes, I run straight into Allen's room. I run into him and start crying, trying to keep back the tears.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is okay." Allen holds me close and I can feel the warmth of his chest through his thin pajama shirt. My tears continue, and I can't stop them. Allen picks me up bridal style, and I am placed on his bed. He pulls the covers over me, then gets into the bed with me. He wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle close to him.

We stay like this for a while, and then I feel him kiss my head. I look up, and he looks into my tear filled eyes.

(Here comes the Lemon!)

It happened oddly. Like neither of us planned it. I closed my eyes and next thing I know, he is kissing me. It starts out gently, but then he deapens it. I forget all about the storm, thunder, or the fact that I am in head quarters. All I remember is the carefullness he handles me with, like I am glass or something.

I wrap my hands around his neck, as his hands go down around my waist. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I hesitate. In that hesitation, he gently nibbles my lower lip, making me gasp. He gets his tongue in my mouth and I can feel him tasteing me, I probably taste like coffee. He tastes like Sugar and spices and some sort of heat that I can't explain. His tongue explores my mouth, and I feel my body start to over heat.

Allen stops the kiss, and I open my eyes. "Are you sure about this Alexa?" I look him in the eye, and smile.

"If I wasn't I would have kicked you by now. I am barefoot at the moment." He smiles, and we continue kissing. I entwine my fingers in his hair, and his hands start to go lower. He slips his hands underneath my dress, and he takes off my leggings. I start to unbutton his shirt, fumbling to get the buttons undone. His hands lift me slightly, and my dress comes off. I am now in only my bra and panties. I finally get his shirt off, and I run my hands up and down his chest.

We break the kiss for air, and Allen flips us so he is on top of me(we were both laying beside eachother). He wraps his hand to the back of my bra and he unclips it. My bra comes off, and his hands go straight to my breasts. As he kneads them, a noise comes out of my mouth, a mix between a squeak and a moan. He pinches my left nipple, and I make a moan. He continues in this way, and I continue moaning. He then takes one of my nipples in my mouth and starts suckling it like a baby. This makes me moan a long, loud one, and I feel my panties start to get wet.

"Alexa, may I do something that will make you feel even better?" All I can do is moan, and he reaches over to his desk and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a vibrator, and the first thing I think is where he got it. He pushes the covers off of us, and the sudden chill makes my nipples harder, if possible. He moves down to look at my panties, and he starts fingering them.

"Your so wet Alexa." His voice is low and creepy, kinda like his evil side, but I can tell he is still him. He moves around my clit and my back arches involuntarily. He then pulls off my panties, and I am completely naked. It doesn't really embarrass me, since he has seen me naked before. He rubs my pussy, and then inserts the vibrator. It feels weird, but my body soon adjusts to the oddness of it.

When he turns it on to the lowest level, I feel like he just set my body on fire. It feels so good, I just know I am getting even wetter. Allen starts to lick me, and his hands play with my boobs again. Every once in a while he moves one hand and turns the vibrator up. When it gets to its max, I can feel myself getting to my max. A coil in my body tightens, then all of a sudden it snaps, and I cum all over Allen's face. He licks up all of my juices, then takes the vibrator out.

"I'm going to put it in now, okay?" I nod my head, and he inserts his cock. I almost scream in pain, and he doesn't move an inch. Once I get used to the feeling of something even bigger than the vibrator in my body, he starts to move. Soon the pain disappears and I feel only pleasure. I start bucking my hips to meet his, and I feel the coil start to tighten again. I can tell that he is trying hard not to not cum, and I try to hold back too. But finally, his coil breaks and he spills into my body. The warmth of it makes me cum, and our juices mix together. Instead of doing anything else though, we fall asleep as soon as Allen pulls out of me.

(end of Lemon, you are safe now)

When I wake up the next morning, the storm has passed over. I hug Allen, and he hugs me. I didn't even realize he was awake. I look up at him, and he smiles at me. I start to get up and out of the bed, then I realize I am stark naked. I duck back under the covers, and Allen laughs. I look up, to see him holding my panties and bra. I grab them from his hand and slip them on. I look back at him, and he has my night gown and leggings. Where he is pulling this stuff from, I can't tell. None the less, I put on the garments, then slip into my room.

I undo my braid and run a brush through my hair. My thigh-length white hair. I need to cut it for this trick tomorrow to work. First though, I should get dressed.

I take of the clothes I just put on and I put on a plain white dress shirt and a black skirt. I tie my bow tie like Allen's and then grab my scissors.

I run into Allen's room to see him brushing his hair. I hand him the scissors, then I point at my shoulder. He gets it and I turn around. Quickly, before I change my mind, He cuts my hair to shoulder lngth, making it even. He hands me the chopped off hair, along with the scissors. I take both and run into my room again. I look in my mirror real quick, and take a long look at my now short hair. I put the cut hair on my desk, and then I grab a thing of brown hair dye.

By the time I am done, it is late. I look at my work, and I smile. In front of me are two wigs, one with shorter hair and one with longer hair. Tomorrow when we get ready, I will get the shorter one on Allen's head and I will cut it down to a boyish hair style. The other one will be styled into curls for me. I turn off my light, and lay down on my bed.

_'tomorrow, we shall go to a party. I will not be Alexa Walker, but __Kristin Ebersbach__. I will be a girl at marrying age, who has a fiance named Patrick Koch.'_ Continueing this way, I fell asleep.

I wake up, and see Allen right above me. I get up, and look at the wigs. In sunlight, they look even better. I grab a wig cap and hand it to Allen. He puts it on, then I put the wig on him. Tucking loose hairs underneath, I take a look. The wig look like a short bob at the moment, and I deffinately don't want that. Grabbing my scissors, I trim the hair until it looks kinda like what Allen's looked like when he was little. I let him go, then put on another wig cap. Putting it on, I manage to get all off my cut hair in. I grab the wig for me and put it on, taking a look.

This one is shoulder length like my hair is now, so I curl it. Pulling the top into a half ponytail, I put in a jeweled pin to hide the hair tie. I go over to my dresser and pull out the dress I own. Taking a look at it, I look at myself in the mirror. Once I am dressed, all I have to do is hide my scar and Allen's.

"Hold still! I can't get it if you keep on moving!"

"Sorry Alexa, but it's cold!"

"It's not cold, its airomatic. Meaning that it feels cold because its wet."

"Oh..." Allen stops squirming, and I finally get the rest of his scar covered in makeup. Looking at my work, he looks like he stepped out of my memories as a full grown little Allen.

"Done. Now, we need to get to Komui. Come on." I turn around, and walk out of my room. Allen follows, and we go to Komui's office. Stopping before the door, I make sure I covered my scar acurately as well. I then walk in to th office.

"Hello. May I help you ma'am? I haven't-."

"It's just me Komui. Good, that means that we won't be recognized."

"Alexa! What did you do to your hair? You have no bangs and- Allen, you too?" He looks at Allen and me like you would watch a tennis game. I sit down, pulling my turquoise and lavender skirts underneath me. Allen sits beside me, and Komui finally looks at what I am wearing.

I have on a knee-length dress. The skirts are lavender and turquoise toule, and the bodice is a turquoise and lavender contraption with clear straps. You can just barely see the black embroidery on the bodice, so fine is it. I got the dress from Cross when he apoligized for me getting raped. His mind is entirely perverted, since everytime I wear the dress I feel like everyone is looking at me. Though it is true to say everyone does look at me. On my feet are black slip on ballet flats, shoes that can easily be kicked off.

"Well, your carriage is here, so you might as well get going. Have fun, and remember, find the innocence." We nod, and leave. We get in thecarriage, and the ride there is short. Or so it seems. Allen and I ended up kissing the entire ride.

When we get to the party, we are the first ones there. We get out, and I instantly go into disguise mode. I let Allen let me out, and we walk on up.

"Might I ask who you are?" Allen gives our names, and I do a little girly wave to the guy. On the inside though, I am barfing at how digusting I am acting.

We enter the ball room, and see no akumas. I let go of Allen's arm and do a little spin, like a girl who has never been to a party before.

"Kirsten, Patrick! So glad to see you! I hope you will enjoy the party, though you guys are the first ones here." I turn around to see a girl of my age, and I smile.

"So nice to see you too, Canaka! I have a present for you!" I hand her the small box that we had been given to give to her as a present. She takes it happily, and hands it to a butler. Before she can say anything else, more people enter, and the room soon fills.

Allen and I look at people carefully, and we don't see any akumas until the last people enter. It is a couple, and they are dressed exactly like exorcists! Like us to be exact! The girl even has gems around her ankles! People start to whisper, and I realize that they are wondering what exorcists are doing here.

I walk up to the girl, looking her up and down. I smile at her, and she smiles back like a girly-girl. I look at the boy, and he glares a little. These akuma might look like us, but they don't know how we normally act.

I turn around, and go back to Allen. The look in his eyes clearly says that he has noticed the same thing. I hear music start up, and I grab Allen's hand. As people relocate, some going into the center and others to the edges, Allen and I start to dance. Others soon join, and it is too crowded to tell who is who. Taking the chance, Allen and I dance to the edge, then we escape out a door.

We come to a long hallway with many rooms, "Alexa, can you see the innocence?" I turn on my eye, which is a little different form Allen's in the fact that it can see innocence sometimes. Not usually though. This time, I get lucky.

"There! In that room!" I run over, and try to open the door. No luck, it is locked. I look at Allen, and I smile. Reaching into the bodice of my dress, I take out a set of lock picks. Inserting them into the door, I wiggle them around until I get it open. Pushing the door open, I realize that this is Canaka's room.

I look around, and see the innocence inside a small glass statue. I walk over, and realize that this is too easy. I grab the statue, and I am right. An alarm sounds, and bars drop down around me. People rush into the room, and the first two people are the akumas.

"Your the akuma! Quick, before she escapes with the-." Allen punches the akuma in the face. Not with his innocence, but with his right hand. Meanwhile, I slip through the abnormally large gaps in the bars. I kick off my shoes as Allen takes off his glove. I break the statue, and retreive the innocence inside. I tuck this into my bodice and the akuma then attacks.

I role out of the way, and the room suddenly the room is too crowded. Allen gets people out as I jump above them and the akuma follow in their real form. The second soon joins, and that is when it hits me. These are level two akuma.

"Allen! Get everyone out of here! Their level two!" I scream this, but everyone stay, like they are stone. The I realize it. They are stuck in place. I see people try to move but they can't get their feet to move. That means one of the akuma can freeze people. Surprisingly, it doesn't work on me, but I see Allen shooting from his spot since he can't move.

People are screaming now, and I have to get out of here. I also have to kill the akuma. That is when I see her. The little girl who caused me pain. She giggles, then screams. Allen and I cover our ears, but everyone else look at us weirdly. She stops screaming, and I take the chance. I jump down to Allen and pick him up. I can move him, and I put him on my back. Maybe their feet are like lead weights or something. Anyways, I start jumping, and Allen starts shooting.

We quickly kill the akuma, and te people can move again. I let Allen down, and I chase after the little girl. I find her outside, and I step into the chilly night air.

"Who are you? No one but me and Allen see you, yet I know you are real since you are Noah."

"I am Della. Just so you know, seeing me is bad. If you can see me, then there is something wrong with you. It means that there is evil in you, or Noah, if you want." She giggles, then disappears. I am left looking around blindly. Allen comes out, and I realize that the people inside are yelling monsters and throwing stuff at us. I yank off my wig and wig cap, and Allen does the same. They then scream and try to apoligize as we wipe off the makeup. I just turn around and get back into the carriage to go home.


	7. Boredom

I've been having troubles coming up with new stuff in the story line for Alexa, so I am doing this. I found it on quizzilla, and thought it would be so cool if I used this thinking about how Alexa would answer, hence me doing this. I will come out with a new chapter, it just takes some time.

!

Single or taken?: Taken. By my brother.

Siblings: Allen Walker, brother twin, and only love.

Eye color: Gray  
Shoe size: I don't wear shoes so... I'm just going to say 7 like my formal shoes.

Height: 5' 2". I don't like being short, but it has it's advantages.

What are you wearing right now?: My pj's, consisting of a white night gown and black leggings.

FAVORITES  
Kind of pants: loose and black ones, so that I can move. I prefer skirts though.

Number: whatever my age is, guessing 15

animal: zebra, since they confuse Allen with their stripes.

Drink(non alcoholic): coffee

Drink(ALCOHOLIC): I don't drink because of Cross...*shiver*  
Sport: I'm not much for sports.

Month: May, since it is spring and summer.

Juice: Orange Juice.

Favorite cartoon/anime character: What's a cartoon? What's an anime?

-  
Have You Ever...  
Given anyone a bath: Yes, my brother when we were like five.

Bungee Jumped?: Um... I'm just going to say no.

Made yourself throw-up?: A few times. This is what led Allen to thinking I am Anorexic, which I might be.  
Gone skinny dipping?: no.  
Eaten a dog?: I don't usually eat, much less pets.

Loved someone so much it made you cry?: No.

Broken a bone?: Lots of times. It's called I am an exorcist.

Played truth or dare?: No, I don't usually play with other girls.

Been on a plane?: Whats that?

Came close to dying?: Yup. At least... 50 times.

been in a sauna?:No.  
been in a hotub?: Have no idea what that is.

Fallen asleep in school?: I don't go to school, sorry.

Broken someone's heart?: Probably. wouldn't know though.

Cried when someone died?: Yes.

Cried in school?: I don't go to school!

Fell off your chair?: yes.

Sat by the phone all night waiting for someone to call?: Not at all...  
Saved IM conversations?: What are these things?  
Saved e-mails?: …... What's that?

Used someone?: To get to innocence and Akuma, but nothing to hurt them.

Been cheated on?: I'm glad I can say no.

What is...  
Your good luck charm?: Don't have one.

New fav. Song?: I don't listen to music.

What is beside you?: My brother Allen, who is sleeping. Hope he doesn't wake up...

Last thing you ate?: I would have to think back to when I was little, so I don't know.

What kind of shampoo/conditioner: Anything that does its job and keeps me smelling nice.

-  
Ever Had..  
Chicken pox: If you mean smallpox, then no.

Sore Throat: yes.  
Stitches: more than yes, that would be impossible to not have in my line of work.

Broken nose: plenty of times.

Do You...  
Believe in love at first sight?: no

Like school?: I DON"T GO TO SCHOOL!

Who was the last person that called you?: I don't use the phone.

Who was the last person you slow danced with?: Allen.

Who makes you smile the most?: Allen.

Who knows you the best?: Allen.

Do you like filling these out: I don't really know...

Do you have glasses or contact lenses?: Neither.

Do you like yourself: I don't really know...

Do you get along with your family?: If you mean Allen then yes, though sometimes we fake fight for others amusment.

-  
Are You...  
Obsessive Compulsive?: I don't understand!

-  
Final Questions:  
What did you do yesterday: Played poker and had sex with Allen.

What car/truck do you wish to have?: I don't know what that is.

Where do you want to get married?: I don't plan on getting married.

Good driver?: I don't drive.

Have a lava lamp?: what?

how many remote controls are in your house?: Again, what?

When you last showered?: Before going to bed.

Scary or Funny Movies?: I'm confused.

Chocolate or Vanilla?: Vanilla.

Rootbeer or ?: Neither. Coffee  
Skiing or Boarding?: I'm going with neither, since they want you to wear shoes for both.

Summer or winter?: I like them both.

Silver or Gold?: Silver. Gold is for Cross...  
Diamond or pearl?: pearl.  
Sprite or 7up?: Coffee.

Coffee or sweet tea?: Finally! Coffee!

Phone or in person?: Person.  
Are you oldest, middle or youngest?: youngest. Allen is older by like, ten minutes or something.

-  
Today did you... Wait, you said that was the end!  
1. Talk to some one you like: Yes.

2. Buy something: Nah.

3. Get sick?: I'd rather not say...

8. Talked to an ex?: no.

9. Miss someone?: Probably.

_  
Last person who...  
10. Slept in your bed?: My brother and I.  
11. Saw/heard you cry?: Allen.

12. Made you cry?: Is thunder considered a person?

13. Went to the movies with?: I don't comprehend.

16. Ever been in a fight with your pet?: I don't have a pet.

18. Been to Mexico?: yes.

19. Been to Canada?: yes.

20. Been to Europe?: Yes.

_  
Random...  
what color is your underwear right now?: Um...*checks* purple.

Whats the first things you notice about the opposite sex?: If they are akuma or not. Same with girls.

Your Favorite Food?: I don't eat.

Ever got so drunk you didn't remember the night before: I don't drink either.

Hair color?: White. Thanks, Mana.

Are you too shy to ask someone out?: I'm not sure.

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn?:All of them.

Dogs or cats?: I like dogs. Cats require a litter box.

Favorite Flower?: Chrysthanthimum

Have you ever fired a gun?: Yes.

Do you like to travel by plane as opposed to car?: I don't ride in either, whatever they are.

How many pillows do you sleep with?: One. My brother. And a stuffed animal.

sleep with a stuffed animal?: Yes.  
26. What's under your bed?: the vibrators my brother uses on me and the shoes Komui tries to make me wear.

27. Favorite sports to watch: I don't watch sports.

28. Favorite Locations?: Where ever Allen is.

29. Piercing/Tattoos?: Does the innocence in my ankles count?

30. What are you most scared of right now?: Storms.

31. Who do you really hate?: Kanda

32. Do you have a job?: Yes. I am an exorcist.  
33. Have you ever liked someone you didn't have a chance with?: Yes. I didn't think I had a chance with Allen.

34. Are you lonely right now?: No, since Allen is right beside me.

Song that's stuck in your head right now?: I don't listen to music.

Have you ever played strip poker?: Maybe...  
40. Have you ever been beaten up?: Yes.

42. Have you ever been on radio/TV?: No...

Ever liked someone, but thought they never noticed you?: Umm... Maybe.

Gotta Go! Allen just woke- eek!

!

So my computer messed up the numbering, just ignore it. By the way, Allen closes the notebook given to her by Lenalee, and then proceeds to use the vibrators... well, I'll let you imagine what he does. This has nothing to do with the storyline by the way.


	8. Snow and Riddles

I finaaly know what to do for the next chapter. Soooo, here it is!

!

"What do you guys think about cold weather? Hot weather?"

"I don't mind either."

"I don't care about weather that much, as long as I don't have to carry Master Cross." My answer throws Komui off, and he looks at Allen. Allen just shakes his head. Komui goes back to explaining what we are doing while I think back to Cross and his odd behiaviour towards weather.

_ "It's cold you two. Carry me." I look at Cross, who is warm and cozy in his jacket while Allen and I are freezing. I look at Allen and we both pick up Cross to trudge through the snow._

"Allen, I'm tired.' We are on the train to a village, and we have been listening to Lavi talk for the past hour or two. Lavi, Bookman, and Kanda have also joined us. Kanda was forced to, the other two decided to come help us. I just want to go to sleep, but I believe something will happen if I go to sleep.

"Then go to sleep Alexa."

"But if I do, something big will happen."

"You won't be captured if that is what you mean." Allen wraps his arms around me, and my head instantly goes towards his chest, without me thinking about it. I close my eyes, and next thing I know, we are arriving at the station and Allen's face has marker on it. I giggle, and start to wipe it off. I can see Lavi staying away from me, and this makes me giggle some more. He must have tried to draw on my face or do something perverted. Thankfully, my body instantly kicks people who do that, unless they are family.

"Wow, it's so cold outside."

"No, the snow and blizzard means that it is warm." I make my sarcastic remark towards Lavi, and Kanda starts out. We all follow, after meeting our finder of course. Along the trip, Lavi is moaning and groaning about how cold it is, while I am perfectly fine like it is spring or something. I am not one to complain about weather anyways.

"Like those two?" Kanda answers a statement of Lavi's, and we all look towards two people, an old man and a girl. Allen runs up to the old man, while I go over to the girl. I pick her up, checking her breathing at the same time.

"I-is my father all right?"

"He looks fine. We need to get them to shelter."

"We've been staying at a near-by inn." I pick her up, and Lavi takes her from me.

"I'll run ahead and warn the owner." I take off, my legs not turning into innocence but still faster than most things. I get into the inn and start to talk to the owner, a nice looking woman. She puts some soup on the fire as I sit down and look at my feet which are chapped from the cold. Soon, Allen and the rest walk in carrying the two people. I stand and almost trip over my numb feet. I glare at the two limbs as I stand again, getting weird looks from the owner.

"Alexa, you really need to wear shoes in this weather." I look up to see Lavi coming back down the stairs. I glare at him and stick my tongue out.

"If I did that the world would end. Have you ever seen my reaction to shoes?" I look behind Lavi just as Allen comes down the steps and hears my answer to shoes.

"Lavi, did you seriously just ask Alexa to wear shoes?" Allen walks down the stairs and walks behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he leans his chin on my head. I try to look up at him, omly finding that my bangs keep me from looking. I grab his arms and slightly hang on them, earning a slight squeeze from Allen. Lavi looks at us weirdly, and I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, here is some food for those two. Why don't you go give it to them?" The lady hands us some trays and Lavi takes one. Allen lets go of me and takes the other, while I make a face at the lost of his warmth. I almost go to follow them, but the fact that I can only stand on my feet at the moment makes that impossible. I sit on the chair and start unwrapping my bandages. I get a closer look at my feet to see that they are red and chapped, almost to the point of frost bite. I unwrap my other bandage and take a look at my other foot, poking the red skin. Allen comes back down and looks at my feet too.

"Alexa, I know you hate shoes... but-" I punch Lavi in the face as everyone come down the stairs, leaving the girl and father in their room. I almost g to punch him in the face agaun but Allen grabs my wrists before I can.

"Alexa, wrap the bandages around your feet for now. That way they can get some sort of protection from some weather." I yank my wrists away and rub my feet again.

"Nuh-uh. I am not covering my feet. I'd rather get frost bite. Besides, my feet heal fast, you know that." Already they were going back to their normal color, which is to say a a very pale white. Allen shrugs gets up, sitting next to me. I close my eyes as Kanda and the finder leave, on the search for innocence. I suddenly hear, "-one room." I open my eyes to hear the lady chatting with Lavi.

"Sorry, but I only have one room open, but it does have two beds. Unfortunately they are singles..."

"Don't worry, we can deal, thanks ma'am." Lavi then walks up to the second room, us and Bookman following.

"Okay! So Alexa and I can share a bed, while Allen and Bookman share a bed!" I inwardly groan, already seeing Lavi's perverted mind going to far.

"Or, Allen and I share a bed, while you and Bookman sare a bed! Now go to bed." I jump on the bed closest to the door and instantly get under the covers. Allen quickly follows and gets under the covers. Lavi pouts, but Bookman then announces that will sleep downstairs by the fire. So Lavi cheers up since he gets his own bed. I don't care, I just snuggle close to Allen and close my eyes, entertwining my feet with his so as to warm them up.

!

"Allen. Why in the world are we up this early?"

"So that we can get ahead of those two. Now shh, we don't want to wake them up." Too late, the two are comeing out the door. The father looks at my bare feet and snorts. I just glare at him.

"Sir, we suggest you stay in the inn. There is no telling what will happen."

"Take your own advice boy. No way am I letting your group get the leaf before us. Besides, you girl," he looks at my bare feet and ankles wrapped in bandages, "Need to put on some shoes. Come along, Elda." They then strap these long things on their shoes and start to ski down the hill,going pretty fast, but not as fast as I can go when on foot. Lavi then goes and gets three pairs of these, handing a pair to Allen and trying to hand me a pair. I wave them off and Lavi puts on his own.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" I suddenly take off, speeding down the hill in a way only I can. I soon catch up with the two, Elda and her father, before they stop and take look at me.

"Ahhh!" I look up to see Allen tumbling down the hill, and he finally falls on his butt. I put my head in my hand and give an exasperated sigh.

"And to think you are my brother... Oh! I suggest you stop here, we heard most don't go farther than here." I help Allen up as Lavi manages to get down here with out falling like Allen.

"No! Why would we listen to a bunch of kids like you three? You just want the Leaf of Revival for yourselfs!" The man crosses his arms and I give him a weird look.

"What in the _Hell_ is the Leaf of Revival?"

"Alexa, you weren't paying attention really. Rememer, it was the legend about a leaf that could revive someone dead just by placing it on top of their body?" Allen looks at me, as I search my brain for some sort of idea. Then I remember, and my mouth makes an O shape.

"W-wait! You mean you believe some old myth like that? Wow, I never thought I would meet someone who believed those half-assed tales." I suddenly realize what I said as I cover my mouth with my hands.

"Who in the world are you kids?" The guy glares at us, exspecially me, while the girl actually looks embarassed by her father.

"We are exorcists, sent to destroy Akuma." Allen answers this, while I bend down and adjust my bandages, covering my gems better. The man watches me, and glares.

"Akuma! Like those myths from stories?" I stop messing with my bandage and stand up slowly.

"I'm sorry, but if a Leaf of Revival exists then surely akuma can." Lavi says this, while I clench my fist in rage at this old man.

"I'm going ahead." I turn around and and walk away, then stop. "I suggest to you two to stop. I never liked it when people thought they were right about a belief when akuma are supposed to be myths to them. Goodbye." I then dash off, leaving Allen and Lavi to catch up with me.

At night, Allen stops. I almost don't notice, except for the fact that the dark made it hard to see so I turned around to see if Allen and Lavi were behind me. When I look, I see a huge fire peeping out from this hole. I walk over to it to see Allen, Lavi, Elda, and the annoying father sitting around a fire while Elda passesaround some sort of tea or something. I can tell it isn't coffee, so I climb a tree right above them and choose to hang upside down right in front of the dad. I am glad that I decided to wear leggings underneath my skirt (like the short leggings that go mid calf type thing). I stare right into his face as he blinks once, then twice, then he goes straight to punch me. I move straight up, dodgeing the punch, then sitting in the tree branch.

"Do you want something to drink?" I look at Elda and shake my head. She looks up at me, and I realize she is wondering how I can survive if I haven't eaten anything all day. I smile, and jump down, landing right in Allen's lap. I curl up like a cat, and smile at her.

"If you are wondering how I can survive without much, don't worry. My twin here thinks I am anorexic or something, since all I ever drink is coffee and I don't eat." I jab my thumb up at Allen, and then I get up off his lap. I lean my head on his shoulder as I curl up beside, bringing my knees to my chest. I feel Allen wrap his arm around my back and he takes a sip of whatever is in his cup. I look down at my feet, scowling at the red frost bite look, and I put them a little closer to the fire. I see Elda look at them, and she just stares at them.

"Stupid frost bite..." I grumble a little as I rub my feet, getting rid of some of the redness.

"Then why don't you put on some shoes?" I look up at Elda, my eyes wide with fear. I take on my most scared face, and scoot closer to her.

"Because if I put on shoes, the world will end, The desert will freeze, the Arctic burn, and I shall be helpless against it all because I put on shoes." She seems to believe me for a second, and this makes me giggle.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just had to be dramatic. No, that will not happen if I put on shoes, but I don't wear them. Wearing shoes blocks off my only weapon, meaning I can't fight akuma." I wiggle my toes, and then wrap my arms around Allen's torso. He looks down at me, and I smile up at him.

"You are such a weird sister Alexa..."

"But ya love me! Wait, you do love me, right?" I look up at him with fake fearful eyes, and he just laughs and nods his head, "Good, cause if you didn't I would activate my innocence, kick both you and Lavi in the groin, then laugh as you hunch over in pain."

"Why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Because if I didn't I would be killed by mmy own brother." I then close my eyes and fall asleep before anything else is said.  
_'Poor little girl... Too bad you have no one to help you.' I look around, searching for the voice. I am in a pitch black area, and I don't really feel anything. The ground is ground, but it is neither cold nor warm, neither soft nor hard. It is just black. The same with the space around me. It is just black, nothing else._

_ "Whose there?"_

_ 'Tee-Hee! Don't you remember me?' A girl with blue-black curls appears in front of me, holding my chin, 'I'm Dell-a. Della. Don't tell me you forgot who I am.' I try to move away, but find that I can't. The blackness has shrouded me, covering my wrists and ankles keeping me from moving from my spot._

_ "Let me go!" I struggle, but my moves are weak. It is like I can't move my body to defend myself._

_ 'Nuh-uh. You're too cute! Maybe I should take over your body this time. You sure have a lovely figure...' She moves an ice cold finger down my body, which I realize is naked now. She traces my nipple, covering it in a coldness I can't decipher. She trails down my chest, poking my belly button before moving her finger farther towards my legs and somethinfg only Allen can touch. I struggle again, and she removes her finger._

_ 'So you're fidgety when someone gets close. Just like I was.' She brings her face closer to mine, and then her shape shifts for a second. I see myself, only like a Noah, with their dark skin, markings, and the blue black-hair. The only thing that doesn't change is my scar. It is still there, bright as day, a red mark in contrast to the dark skin._

_ "J-just who are you?" I flinch as she smiles for a second, then kisses me on the lips. She jumps back, as the ice cold touch freezes me for a moment. As she melts into the nothingness, I hear her answer._

_ 'I am the one that was destroyed before she could live. I am fear...'_

I wake with a start, to see Allen, holding his finger to his lips. I look over at Elda and her father to see them both still asleep. Elda... If you added an L and switched the letters around, you could spell Della... Unless Della spells her name with one L...

I shake my head to get rid of the thought and I stand. I jump out of the hole, and Allen follows. As they strap on their boots, I hear scrapping and I turn around to see Elda climbing out of the hole. She walks up to us, and bows her head to us in apology.

"Please... Go on without us. Truthfully... I don't actually believe in the Leaf of Revival..." Then she starts to explain her life story to us, though I myself could care less. I pretend to listen as I stare off towards the direction we are headed. As I watch, it seems that something is comeing close to us, but then it is gone and I just ignore. Probably just my paranoia from my dream last night...

I shiver at the thought of Della's touch, then the last things she said. _'I am the one that was destroyed before she could live. I am fear...'_ I try to mule over the words, thinking through everything, until I practically knocked out of my thoughts by Lavi. I block his swinging fist with my hand, and he looks at me.

"What?" I glare at him, and he looks me straight in the face.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda, shooken up or something..."

"Yeah. Just getting annoyed by your stupid face that's all!" I blurt this out, not thinking about it, and then turn around. I start to run, the movement seeming to clear my mind. I leave Allen and Lavi behind, and when they follow none of us notice Elda and her dad following.

I come to a complete stop when I lose track of where I am. I look behind me to see Allen and Lavi, then farther back to see... ugh, Elda and her annoying father. I look in front of me just as soon as Allen and Lavi stop beside me, a I sense something weird.

"Hey, we got lost. Could you help us get back on track?" A woman and two men come out from the trees, and from their clothes you can tell they were not thinking about the weather. I am no better at a second thought, but the fact that I am used to the cold gives me an excuse. I look at the three, and that's when I sense it. My eye moves just as Allen's does, and we stand side by side. I move my legs apart, and slowly reach down to my bandage tops. Grabbing the ends, I pull and announce at the same time as my brother,

"You're all akumas." My innocence activates, and so does Allen's. Lavi stands beside us, grinning.

"You know, I really like those eyes of yours. Though, the in sync speaking is creapy."

"Just shut up and get Elda and her father out of here." The akumas transform, but Lavi can't get Elda nor her father to move. All he can do is activate his innocence and hope that the akuma do not attack the two normal humans.

"Allen! Be carefull, one of them is a level two!" I yell this, just as the female attacks. I jump out of the way, and land gracefully atop a tree. I grab the branch above me and swing up, kicking up to see if I hit her. Unfortunately, she dodges, then aims straight for me. I manage to dodge, but just barely. I see Allen start to shoot, but he misses and almost hits me. I manage to dodge, but suddenly I can't move.

My body freezes, and the weird thing is I am in main air. I see this black smoke at first, then it is Della coming out of this smoke. I know that Allen sees her, since he gasps and aims at her, but its weird, Lavi is suddenly yelling at Allen, saying there is nothing there. Della wraps her arms around me, and while I am frozen, I can feel a buning pain on my body, every place she touches, it feels like I am on fire. I scream, and she just laughs. As she disappears, I hear it.

_'Fear is worse than the rest. Even we have fears. So, to get rid of their fears, the rest killed me, hoping that Fear would just disappear...' _Then I collapse on the ground and black out, losing all conciousness as I drown into that nothing room again.

!

**Some where, PoV No one**

"Tyki, I am sooooo bored. Give me something to do!" Road starts to complain again, until della comes in dragging a struggling Alexa beind her. Or, a struggling soul of Alexa. A;lexa's body is still back with Allen and Lavi, unconcious.

"I brought entertainment!" Della throws her 'entertainment' In the middle of the room, where it goes still at the sight of Tyki and Road.

"Della, what in the world did you bring in here." Tyki stands and puts his book down. Sitting on the floor with Road, he takes a closer look at Alexa, who is again naked due to her dream body not normally clothed because it is a dream.

"This, is an exorcist I have taken a liking too. Isn't she cute?" Della rubs her hand on Alexa's cheek, and Alexa squirms. Alexa doesn't know what is happening, all she knows is that something isn't right. To her, she is back in that nothingness room. To her, no one is around her, so the feel of something touching her brings shivers to her skin.

"I can see that you have, as you put it, 'taken a liking to her', but why in the world did you bring her here naked and bound so that she can't move?" Tyki looks at Alexa's body, which is bound in such a way that you can see most of her body.

"I don't actually know why she is naked, but I bound cause otherwise she can get up and see us. Besides, her fear.." Della chuckles, thinking about the many fears she has found from searching Alexa's mind, "that I am playing with is that of rape. Apparently, it happened before, and she looks cute like this. Besides, her other fear is boring.

"What other fear Della? I don't think you need to take fear this far." Road pokes Alexa's cleavage, getting a shiver out of her. It is Road who smiles with the sadistic smile while Tyki asks about her other fear, since Road already came up with an idea for the soul of Alexa.

"Oh Tyki! Don't you see? She did this so that I could have some sort of entertainment! Might I play with her before we send her back?" She looks at Tyki with pleading eyes, and he sighs.

"Fine, just as long as you don't mess with her in here. Why don't you go to where ever she is with Della, then come back and not complain about being bored." Tyki gets back up and picks up his book, going back to reading.

"Take me with you Della!" Road grabs Della's hand, and suddenly they are soaring to the nothing place, towards Alexa's conciousness.

!

**Nothingness, PoV Alexa**

_ I look around, trying to understand where this touching I coming from. Suddenly, Della and that __Road girl appears in front of me. My eyes go wide as they approach me, and I try to move. Unfortunately, I cannot move in this bondge shadow, something that binds me without me feeling it._

_ "G-get away!" I try to move again, but struggling is useless. Della comes up to me, and she seems to control the shadow until I am not lying on my back but sitting up, with my legs spread out in such a position that it could only be called a straddling position. Della sits in front of me, and before I can say anything else she makes the shadow fill my mouth till I can't speak._

_ 'I brought a friend with me...' There is a sadistic grin on both of their faces. Road kneels down next to Della as they look me up and down. I feel Della touch my leg, knowing it is her from icey and touch and my sight. I am currently glareing at them, trying to get rid of them through my looks. Suddenly, the black covers my eyes like a blindfold and I can't see anymore._

_ 'Ah-ah-ah... No glareing at those who are going to give you pleasure, right Road?'_

_ 'Of course, Della.' I hear a giggle, and then suddenly something cold is touching my breast. The other breast is touched by a warm hand, meaning that Road has warm hands and Della has cold hands. They are just touching my breast at first, kneading them around. Suddenly I feel a pinch, and my nipple starts to hurt like hell. My other nipple gets the same treatment, as they start to mess with me more. I feel warm hands moving up and down my thighs, and cold hands circling around my vagina. To my dismay, I start to get wet. I can hear their smirks, and the cold hands are rubbing up and down my wet slit._

_ 'I believe we have a very naughty exorcist here, don't you think Road?' I don't hear Road answer, but I don't think she actually spoke an answer. I wouldn't be able to tell anways, since something starts to spread my vagina apart. It doesn't feel like anything, and I can't see anything meaning I can't say what it was, but suddenly something cold replaces it, in fact, three very cold fingers. They start to mover, as the warm fingers yanks whatever was making the pinch on my breasts off. I would scream, but I can't due to not being ably to even make a sound. Then, it suddenly stops. The blindfold is removed, the gag, everything. I can see the two girls now looking at me intently, like I am a prize._

_ 'Another hint. Fears are scarier than dreams,but dreams can cause so many things to happen.' It is Road who says this, and then my mind is transported back to reality, or as close to reality as my actual mind can get._

!

Hope you like! Tee-hee, I am a very messed up person, I wasn't planning on giving you a lemony type chapter. Oh well, hope you like! Oh and review if you want me to continue to the end,or the end of Alexa at least. Probably not going to write until the very end of the manga, since that would be extremely long. Anyways, Read, review, then I might check out your stuff too!

Edit: For those of you who do not understand, Alexa's anti Akuma weapon is not like Allen's. It is actually more like Lenalee's, except it is a parasite type weapon. Her legs are basically covered in a metal like substance, and it looks like metal boots. That is it. I am sorry if you guys could not understand this concept, but this will also be posted in my next chapter since this is an add on.


	9. Cecila and a song

I haven't done an Alexa in a while. In this one, I introduce another character, at the end. You'll like her. I hope. No character sheet for her since I don't feel like giving her one. Anyways...

!

I awake to see Allen sitting next to me, looking at my face. I try to lift a hand up, but my body feels heavy, like it is still held down by invisible ropes.

"Alexa! You're finally awake! You were out longer than me!"

"Longer.. than you?" I finally manage to lift my hand, and touch Allen's cheek, He leans into it, rubbing his cheek on my hand.

"Yeah. Kanda, appeared, and I fell unconcious at a point to. Kanda and lavi took us back here to the cabin along with Elda and her dad." Allen, pulls me up, and the movement makes my head spin a little. I grab onto Allen, until I feel myself steady. Just sitting down, and I am wobbly.

"That... was not fun. That little creep did something to me... I didn't like it." I frown, and hear movement behind me. I look behind me to see Kanda, the finder, and Lavi sitting there.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean, the little creep? There was no one there when you fell." I look at Lavi, then think for a second.

"You can't see her, the little ghost spirit girl. You wouldn'y happen to have knowledge on a Noah girl named Della, would you?" Lavi thinks for a second, then his face makes a wide oh.

"Wait. You mean to tell me, the original Noah of fear, Della Brindal, is in ghost form since she can't reform? You mean to tell me... Fear still exists?" I nod at this, and Lavi shakes his head, his brain seeming to go into overdrive.

"Well, I am going to go look for the innocence. Alone." Kanda gets up, and the finder doesn't follow. As soon as he is out of the inn, Lavi gets up.

"I'm going to go with him." Allen gets up, like he was going to go with him, and I grab his shirt sleeve. He sits back down, and I watch as Lavi leaves.

"We need to keep Elda and her father here. Otherwise, they will follow. Let's go find them and see if we can get them to sleep down here by the warm fire." I look at the time to see that it is like midnight, and when I get up, using Allen as a support, we head up to see Elda and her dad packing for another adventure.

"Nuh-uh. You are going to sleep before you go out. Come on, why don't we all sleep downstairs beside the warm fire." I grab Elda's hand, and Allen gets her dad to follow as we walk down the steps to the warm fire. While Elda and her father take their own blankets, Allen and I share one since we don't feel like getting another. As I drift off to sleep, I vaguely remember what happens when I sleep, and I wake up again. I look at Allen's face, which is so peacefull and gentle, and without thinking, I kiss him gently on the lips. Allen's eyes flutter open, and he kisses me back.

"Can't sleep?"

"I don't want my mind to leave my body again." I snuggle closer to Allen, and he wraps his arms around me.

"Don't worry," he whispers in my ear, "I won't let her take you from me again." I nod slightly, already drifting off, and as my eyes close, I feel my mind not leaving my body, but just delving deep into my dreams, letting them take over as I fall asleep.

_In the woods where the fog is the most profound  
Lies a world where artificial people are  
Orange and emerald green parading  
An elegant, yet simple circus tent_

A gorgeous place with just a few subtle clues  
To suggest that everything just mixes in  
While wearing a tiny little blue dress  
They won't decorate an automatic doll  
_  
While those eyes will never open, not even once  
That smile will forever stay the same  
Dancing in circles keeping on, round and round  
Until the spinning wears her down well_

Little girl in a beautiful body  
How she longs to cry but she is mechanical  
So again she dreams of her loneliness  
So again she must dance until she can no more

There is no beginning or ending inside  
The chest of the little girl's lonely doll body  
The place where her heart is supposed to exist  
Has only a great big cogwheel turning

Guests that pass by the big flaming ring of death  
Also marvel at the flickering red blaze  
Running past the sheets of iridescence  
They give in to the sound of a waltz

The old clock is beaten and scratched beyond repair  
Wagon tracks causing time to turn backwards  
The stage that has been closed for it no longer works  
Still holds onto a dream that she wants to have

While wearing a tiny little blue dress  
The hem of the skirt flutters in an arc  
Starting to forget something you don't know  
How to bring in hopes and wishes to hold

All she does is she bows and then starts to dance  
In circles, round and round, and round again  
She cannot stop dancing, no not yet, not yet  
Not until all of her screws are unhinged

Missing the point so that she will work well  
But in truth that scenario was never there  
Whatever flows on the surface is just  
Something that drips on every single day

And so here is the end of her little world  
Distant recollections of street corners  
Always will the sound of that place continue  
The circus continues to ring forever

_The scene is just a little girl dancing in circles for the entire song. At first se has pigtails and no real features, but slowly she changes, skin changing color, hair changing shape and color, until it is Della dancing in circles, trying to stop but not able to. She loses an arm, then a leg, and then she __collapses in a crash, her head rolling over to the feet of an unknown person._

_ 'Help her Alexa! She was turned into a doll, then forced to dance for forever until she collapsed. This is why she can't reform. She isn't really human anymore.'_

"Who said that?" I open my eyes, and sit up to see, Elda's father gone, but Elda still sleeping. I shake Allen awake, and point at the empty blanket, him suddenly understanding. I get up and wake Elda, who follows us as we leave the inn.

"Alexa, do you know where he could have gone?" I look at the snow, and just barely see the footprints of a heavy man. I point at them, then take off my bandages and hand them to Allen.

"I'm going ahead. You follow behind. Elda," I turn to her, "Don't try to get close to your father. If he is doing what I think he is doing, you trying to protect your father will just make Kanda angry." I turn around and activate my innocence. As the metal covers my still human looking legs, I run. I soon catch up, to wear Kanda is trying to keep the old man away from the innocence.

"Kanda! Throw it to me!" I yell at Kanda, and when he sees me he throws it, since I have a feeling he knows the guy will follow the innocence. I catch it, and tuck it into my shirt top, down in my bra. The man comes after me, but suddenly the Akuma from yesterday appear, standing in my way from running.

"I believe you have what we are looking for, pretty." I jump, and grab the man to keep him from being caught. As I jump over the akuma, the man grabs at my chest, trying to get at the innocence. I land, and push him off of me.

"Do that again, and I don't care who you are, I will kick you back to wherever you came from!" I trun around just in time to see the one akuma suck up her comrades. She changes into one huge akuma, and I jump over her, dragging her attention to me.

"Hey princess of disgusting! I suggest you focus on the innocence instead of the stupid mortal!" I jump again, trying to kick her in the face, but she dodges. I land in a roll, and get up again. The battles continues this way, until she decides to freeze everyone's legs to the ground, including mine. This means I can't move, and as Allen and Elda arrived at sometime I don't recall, neither can they. The akuma comes towards me, and I seriously believ I am a goner.

"Seventh knife dance!" Suddenly, a blast hits her back, and the akuma falls, dead. As she disinegrates, I see a girl standing behind her, wearing black combat boots and a exorcist uniform that looks exactly like mine and Lenalee's except she has a hood. She pulls down the hood as six sharp daggers fly towards her, which she catches in her hands.

"Hey. I was told there were some exorcists here that would take me to head quarters? I'm Cecila." Our legs unfreeze, and Allen throws me my bandages. As I wrap them, I don't take my eyes off of her. She has elbow length auburn hair, which is pulled into two long braids down her back. Ahe has bangs which cover her right eye like mine, but they are dyed a vibrant blue. She puts her daggers in her boots, and when she looks up again, I can tell that she has emerald green eyes, or eye, since I can't really see her other eye.

"I'm Alexa. You were correct. We need to head there anyways. Lets get these two to the train station though." I help Allen up, and we all head towards the station.

"Bye!" I wave out of the train window at Elda and her father, who will be taking the next train in a different direction. I sit down once they are out of sight, and look at Cecila, who sits in front of me.

"What's with your eye?" She points to my bangs, which just underneath them you can see my scar. I push them to the side, and she looks at the scar closer.

"I have a pentagram like that. Except it is over my..." She stops, and then pushes her own bangs out of the way. There, you can seee where her eye should be, but instead she just has skin growing over her eye, like she was born with only one eye. On the skin over the non-existent eye, is a simple pentagram, covering the entire area.

"Oh my. Were you like-"

"I was born this way. My parents thought I was a cripple, so she tried to keep me away from others. Then, some general person found me when I was 6, I had snuck out of the house. He said I had activated to innocence..." She shrugs her shoulders, and I understand. She was found the normal way, with general finding her. I lean back, and she puts her bangs back in place. Allen then sits beside me, having gone t discuss something with Bookman. I lean on his chest, and slowly fall asleep.

!

Yay! It isn't perfect, since I still don't have flash player up. But soon, very soon. Anyways, I had typed this once already, but I forgot to save it! Ugh! Well, I shall save it this time and get it up promptly. Sorry for the wait!

Kokoro


	10. Am I bisexual?

I shall murder my flashplayer. I still can't watch my anime, so I have to resort to other means of entertainment. This here is a little story piece, not dealing with anything that actually happens in the anime. By the way... Cecila and Alexa are going to get a little bit of love here! Let's just say... Allen is more than Alexa's. There will be a Lemon!... or two. So read on, cause I know some of you love those little lemons!

As soon as we get to head quarters, Allen and I take Cecila to the gate that tests whether they are akuma or not. Both Allen and I know that she is human, but we feel the need to take her since her eye could cause some problems.

"Akuma! Akuma! Send the exorcists!" Of course, the gate doesn't have the ability Allen and I have, but we felt that this would be the best way to show Cecila to exorcists.

"No need! I am-" Komui is running out with a huge sword, and he slips and lands on his back.

"Komui? What are you doing? Look, we did this so that we could get some exorcists here to help us with Cecila, but you'll have to do. You know about Cecila, right?" I point to Cecila, who gives a little wave. Her boots glitter a little on the inside, like her innocence is showing off.

"Oh... Cecila Delong... Yes, Gate, let her through!" He then turns around, and walks away, leaving us with no choice but to follow him.

When we get inside, Komui leads us to the hospital area of HQ. I see that Lenalee isn't here, meaning that she is up and healthy. As we enter, I stumble, calling Komui's attention.

"Alexa, I heard you practically froze your feet off during this mission. Sit on the table, we need to take care of that. Cecila, take out your daggers, I need to examine them." I sit on the table as Cecila pulls out her deadly daggers, and sets them on the table beside me. I notice that the hilt of each dagger has a green gem, about the size of the biggest gems in my ankles. (think the size of a glass gaming counter, or a 8 sided die.) I go to pick one up, but Komui smacks my hand.

"Don't do that. I'm surprised that the innocence even called to Cecila, I would rather you didn't get hurt with it." He starts examining my feet, which have turned back to normal, except for the fact that two more gems have popped up on top of the ring on my ankles.

"What do you mean? Oh, and this is for you." I pull out the innocence I had collected from my bra, where Komui reluctantly takes it.

"Why was it in your shirt?" I giggle along with Cecila at this, and he looks at us weirdly. Allen also looks at us confused, and Cecila and I share a look.

"Don't you get it? The safest place for a lady to put stuff isn't her pocket, nor her purse, it's her bra. That's why some men rape women, because if they can get the girls clothes off then they can get the stuff they hide." Cecila is giggling as she says everything, but she stops when she talks about rape. It's a serious subject after all, so you shouldn't laugh about it. Komui finishes taking care of my innocence, and I wrap it back up before jumping off of the table.

"As answer to your first question Alexa, Cecila here... She has reacted to six pieces of innocence, not just one. There is a piece in each of her daggers, which are called..." Komui stops to think, not knowing what her daggers are called.

"I've been calling them bloodied blades, but master called them dancing daggers." She shrugs, and I just look at the blades as Kmui handles them with metal tongs. I sigh, and pick one up with my bare hands, feeling nothing weird but a slight warmth. Komui tries to stop me, but I continue to examine the blade, being careful not to touch anything but the hilt.

"Do you like have sheaths in your boots or something? Cause I can't see any in there from here and there aren't sheaths on the daggers." I point to her boots, and she smiles.

"Yeah, I have sheaths that are a part of my boots. I have loose sheaths too, but I only use those when I have to use other shoes for something, like if I have to wear heel for a party." She pulls out a bunch of stiff sheaths from her pocket, and I take a look at them. On the outside, they are plain black sheaths, but if you open them slightly, you can see a thin layer of metal, probably to protect the leather from the blades. I hand her back the sheaths, and she puts them back in her pocket, since in all sincerity, they are not worth that much, not when she has built in sheaths in her boots.

"Well, okay, Cecila, I need to take you to someone. Allen, Alexa, go back to your rooms. I'll send Cecila to you when we are done." He walks away with Cecila, who put the daggers back in her boots. I walk with Allen to our rooms, and I walk into his instead of mine. I sit on his bed, whle Allen takes off his exorcist coat, then sits beside me.

"Hey Alexa, do you really think it is possible for someone to react to multiple pieces of innocence?" I look at Allen, and he is looking like he is overthinking everything.

"Allen, we live in a world full of myths, legends, and monsters. Something as small as how many innocence you have activated too shouldn't be that big." I climb onto his lap, and sit facing him, my legs on either side of him. I take the iniciative this time, pushing him down onto the bed, and taking his face in my hands. "Now, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to be forced to do this all by myself?"

He kisses me, and wraps his arm around my body. As I kiss him, he rolls us over, till he is on top of me. I entwine my fingers in his hair as he licks my lips, begging for entrance. I give it to him, letting him explore my mouth. He picks my tongue up into a war of dominance, but I let him win. As he continues to explore, I push my body up to his, my chest and abdomen pushing against his. I roll us over again, and start unbuttoning his vest, aiming for his chest. As I start to untie his bowtie, there is a knock on the door and it opens.

All en and I break apart, and I look at Cecila. She is looking at us wide eyed, and Then she turns around and shuts the door behind her in the room. Allen buttons his vest back up and reties his bowtie, while I fix my uniform and comb my fingers through my hair.

"You didn't just see that. You are-"

"I'm not going to forget something like that Alexa. I promise though, I won't tell anyone about what I saw. But... aren't you two twins?" She turns and looks at me, and I am blushing like crazy. Allen walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we are twins. Cecila, you can't tell anyone. If word gets out, then Komui will change our rooms, and we won't be aloud to see eachother. Relationships... are not taken to kindly here at HQ." Allen tries to keep me from blushing, but him standing behind me is not helping. He lets me go, and we step out of his room, all three of us.

"So, did Komui tell you where your room is?" I look at Cecila, and she nods. She points to a door about two doors down from Allen's room.

"He also said that he wanted you to show me the dining area. I'm hungry, and it _is_ dinner." She points at a clock, and it really is dinner time. Allen's stomach grumbles, and I giggle.

"If we hadn't been interupted by you. We would've been interupted by that. Allen can't miss a meal it seems." I giggle at this, and Allen punches me in the arm. I rub the arm and make a pouty face at this, while Cecila looks at me.

"What about you? I've heard about Parasite innocence, it causes the owner to need a lot more food."

"Yeah, hence why Allen can't miss a meal. I don't eat." I look down at the bandages on my legs, knowing underneath, the gems of innocence are glowing.

"But Alexa drinks a whole bunch of coffee. I've seen her go through a pot a meal." Allen says this, and it is my turn to punch him in the arm. He rubs his arm, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well, I guess you two are just the weirdest of the people I will meet." I nod my head, and we enter the lunch room. As Allen and Cecila go to get food, I look around for an empty space. I find one right beside Lenalee, who is eating by herself. I sit across from her, and she looks up.

"If Allen is sitting by you, please don't sit here. I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Well, looks like someone is in a bad mood. At least say hi to the new exorcist. She just got here, and I want her to meet you." Lenalee sighs, and gives a grumbled fine. Allen and Cecila soon come over, with Allen carrying his enormous pile of food, while Cecila carries a normal tray. As they sit down, Lenalee finishes her food and gets up.

"I'm Lenalee. I hope we can be friends." She shakes Cecila's hand with her normal demeanor, but she doesn't look at Allen. As she leaves, we sit down and Allen hands me a cup of coffee. I drink the coffee, as Allen and Cecila start talking. A finder soon comes up to us, needing Allen.

"You have a mission that Komui wants to talk about. He mentioned Alexa also going on the mission, but something about not wanting to deal with her sarcasm right now." Allen gets up as I start laughing while drinking my coffee. Once they are gone, I have to put my cup down to get myself to calm down.

"What did he mean by your sarcasm?" I look at Cecila and the look on her face makes me laugh some more.

"C-come to my room. I-ill explain t-there!" I continue laughing as I get rid of my cup and lead Cecila to my room. I sit on my bed as she shuts the door. I think I hear a small click, but telling through my laughter is impossible.

"Okay, last time, the time before the snow mission, Allen and I had a mission at a party. Komui wanted me to wear these sluty dresses at the party, since they had freedom of movement... But then I told him I had a dress for myself that wasn't sluty... Then he said Allen and I had to cover our hair color and scars... So I told him he should of chosen people who didn't have our hair or scars... I completely stopped him from giving his usual information! Then-" Suddenly I feel someone's lips on myine, stopping me mid-sentence. I see Cecila there, and then I close my eyes, letting her lean into the kiss.

We separate, and I open my eyes to see her smiling. "Now, wasn't that enjoyable Alexa?" I nod my head, and a part of my brain mentions what about Allen?

"Cecila? Are you lesbian?" I lay down on the bed at her light touch, and she climbs on top of me, situateing herself so she is on her hands and knees on either side of me.

"No, I'm bisexual. I'm guessing your bisexual too, hmm?" She runs a finger down my clothed chest, calling slight shudders.

"I guess? I've never really tried to be with girls..." Cecila kisses me again, and I let her take the lead, as I wrap my arms aroud her neck to bring us closer. She opens her mouth, and I take the hint, opening mine and letting my tongue explore every part of her moist mouth. The taste is intoxicating, and tastes slightly of mint. Cecila picks up her tongue,and we have a battle of dominance, with her winning and entering my mouth. As my tongue goes docile, I start to undo her uniform, unbuttoning the three buttons, then pulling down the long zipper. I feel my way down, noting that she has on an undershirt.

We break apart for breath, and she notes my handywork on her uniform. She starts to go at my uniform, undoing the top and revealing my black bra. She slips my top part off of my shoulders, then gets to work on the bra, undoing the clip on the back easily. My bra slips off, and she attacks my breasts, kneading one of them with her hand and her other hand pinches and tugs on a nipple. I stiffle a moan, and she goes back to kissing me.

I start to slip her coat off, but she has to remove her hands for me to get it off her shoulders, and this causes me to moan at the lost of her hands. She smiles, and doesn't put her hands back rather letting them go docile. I try to grab them, but she doesn't let me, rather breaks our kiss, letting me get her undershirt off of her. She goes back to kissing me, and we coninue our little session. But then, I hear the door open. Not the main one, but the one connected to Allen's room, and Allen is there smirking at me, as I rush to cover myself up.

"So my little sister has finally found a friend... that's nice." I can see his eyes cloudy, like he is thinking something dirty. Cecila though, does something that I never expected.

"Would you like to join us? Two bisexual girls, both of them horny?" She gets off of me and walks to Allen, sexy as hell in her skirt and bra. I catch myself staring at her hips shaking back and forth, and Allen smiles a little.

"I would love to join you, but just one second." He walks back into his room, shutting the door behind him. I hear him shut his main door, locking it, and opening something. He opened a drawer... Meaning he opened the one full of vibrators and other things. I keep silent, and he walks into the room with a white box. He shuts the door, and locks it, blocking us off completely from the outside world. He puts the box down, and pulls Cecila into a kiss, leaving me on the bed to watch, horny as... well my brother. I can see his erection in his pants, and it makes me want it.

I lean over the bed and slide down onto my hands and knees, crawling over to Allen and Cecila. I go to unzip his pants but he stops me, releasing the kiss from Cecila. He picks me up, and pushes me onto the bed, holding me down a little forcfully.

"Uh-uh. You don't get that until you earn it." Cecila comes up with the white box, and Allen opens it to reveal a few pairs of fur lined handcuffs. He locks one onto my wrist, and pulls the other around one of the railings on the metal bedframe. He locks it on my other wrist, and then grabs two more sets. These he locks one on my right leg and one on my left leg, and then locks the other half to the metal frame, making my legs pull apart, and keeping me from moving them. I try to move, but can only move a few centimeters one way or another, making it impossible toclose my open legs or to cover my exposed breasts.

Allen licks his lips at my pose, then turns around and grabs Cecila, pulling her into another kiss and taking her bra off of her. I want to close my eyes, but the scene before me is to erotic and sexy that I can't look away. Allen pulls her skirt off of her, and then her panties. I can see how wet she is, and the sight of it makes me blush and feel heat go down to my crotch. I feel a familiar wetness on my panties, and it makes me want to ease the feeling with my fingers. I struggle against the bonds, and I realize something. Even though I have been bound and raped before, this is different because I am enjoying it, and I consent in my mind to this, so it isn't rape.

Allen reaches down, and rubs his fingers against Cecila's wet folds, making her jerk in pleasure. I so want to do that, but can't and can only watch as Allen pleases her with his fingers, and then goes at her breasts, which must be C cups, and starts licking one while his free hand kneads the other. I can see her legs start to shake, and I guess Allen feels it, since he picks her up and sets her on the bed next to me, but not close enough for me to touch her. I feel the agitation in not getting to touch anyone, not getting touched, and not being able to move.

"My, my. It looks like little Alexa is getting angry." Allen leans over to me, and places his mouth near my ear, still not touching me. "I'll let you free if you promise to pleasure cecila before me or yourself." His voice is husky and low, and I shiver at the sexual noise it makes.

"Y-yes." Allen does the cuffs so fast that I only have to wait a few seconds. I shoot up as fast as I can and go over to Cecila, getting down on my knees before her. She has her legs open, and I can see just how wet she is. It's dripping down her legs, and I smile. I look up at her and see her smirking, and I let her. Because as soon as I lick her once, the smirk falls and she falls onto Allen, who has been taking off his clothes. I continue, plunging my tongue into her and licking up the sweet juices that come from her pussy. As I continue, her moans grow stronger.

"Oh... Oh Al-Alexa! Ahhhh!" She cums, and I lick up the sweet yet bitter liquid, enjoying the taste. As I lick it all up, I hear Allen come up behind me and start undoing my skirt, pulling it off to reveal my black panties. I feel him rub me through the panties, and I lean back, stopping my licking of Cecila.

"I think she has had enough Alexa. My, my, you sure have gotten wet down here." he picks me up and puts me on the bed again, and climbs on top of me. He is completely naked, and I can see his stone hard dick dripping in pre-cum. I smile, and roll over, pushing him underneath me. I go down to his dick, but he tops me.

"No, I think it is Cecila's turn." Then he kisses me, and I crawl closer to his head as Cecila starts to play with his dick. Allen takes one of his hands and pulls my panties off, then starts to stroke my wet pussy, causing me to moan into his mouth. He eats it up, and I release the kiss.

"I think it is your turn to do some licking brother dear." I crawl on top of his head and hold onto the railing as he licks my pussy, cleaning me. I don't know how long this will last, but he soon lets me goan reaches into the white box, pulling out a condom. He puts it on, and motions to Cecila.

"Your first." She gets on him, and impales herself with the cock. I rotate so I am not facing the wall, and kiss her as she moves up and down and Allen licks my pussy.

I start to feel myself draw near, and I moan and groan into Cecila's mouth. I feel her smirk, and she gets off of me, pushing me onto Allen's dick and making us switch places. I move up and down, riding Allen, and feel even closer. Cecila kisses me again before I can make words form, and the tightness in me snaps, and I cum all over Allen's dick inside of me. I keep on moving though, willing Allen to cum. He does, and the condom keeps it from spilling. I get off of Allen, and wait long eough to know he is done before removing the used condom from him and throwing it away. I lay down beside Allen as Cecila puts on her clothes.

"That was... fun. Thanks for the introduction to HQ you two. Goodnight." She unlocks the door and leaves, shutting it behind her. Allen looks at me, and smiles.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I nod, and we get under the covers. I soon fall asleep, and hear have the same dream from before.

_In the woods where the fog is the most profound  
Lies a world where artificial people are  
Orange and emerald green parading  
An elegant, yet simple circus tent_

A gorgeous place with just a few subtle clues  
To suggest that everything just mixes in  
While wearing a tiny little blue dress  
They won't decorate an automatic doll

While those eyes will never open, not even once  
That smile will forever stay the same  
Dancing in circles keeping on, round and round  
Until the spinning wears her down well

Little girl in a beautiful body  
How she longs to cry but she is mechanical  
So again she dreams of her loneliness  
So again she must dance until she can no more

There is no beginning or ending inside  
The chest of the little girl's lonely doll body  
The place where her heart is supposed to exist  
Has only a great big cogwheel turning

Guests that pass by the big flaming ring of death  
Also marvel at the flickering red blaze  
Running past the sheets of iridescence  
They give in to the sound of a waltz

The old clock is beaten and scratched beyond repair  
Wagon tracks causing time to turn backwards  
_The stage that has been closed for it no longer works  
Still holds onto a dream that she wants to have_

While wearing a tiny little blue dress  
The hem of the skirt flutters in an arc  
Starting to forget something you don't know  
How to bring in hopes and wishes to hold

All she does is she bows and then starts to dance  
In circles, round and round, and round again  
She cannot stop dancing, no not yet, not yet  
Not until all of her screws are unhinged

Missing the point so that she will work well  
But in truth that scenario was never there  
Whatever flows on the surface is just  
Something that drips on every single day

And so here is the end of her little world  
Distant recollections of street corners  
Always will the sound of that place continue  
The circus continues to ring forever

_ It's the same picture of a girl who is a doll, that changes into Della and doesn't stop dancing._

_ "Help her Alexa! Only one of the enemy can help the Noah of Fear. Without her, fear is gone forever, and the Noah can't be defeated. Don't let them win!_

So, te song is actually called Twilight Circus, and it is sung by Miku Hatsune. It is a vocaloid song, and I felt it worked for this story. Thanks for reading! And please, don't kill me!


	11. Swordsman speed run it seems

I did it! I fixed my fucking flash player! At least, somewhat.

So here is the thing. I updated my flashplayer, and it crashed. So I have been trying to fix it for a long time. Mozzila firefox didn't want to play any videos, so I finally cracked and put safari on my laptop. It works. Screw you mozilla, you won't work for me any more, so I shall quit using you and just use safari.

And so here is the long awaited chapter of Alexa, where I didn't attempt to write it without reference. I present to you, the chapter I based off of the millenium swordsman and stuff! (Anime exclusive episode, not part of the manga.)

**Banana's, in pajama's, are jumping down the stairs. Unamerican! Yes, I watch Banzaipro, and love them dearly!**

"So the mission... Is about a guy who doesn't die?" I am sitting at the table with Allen, and he has finally taken the chance to explain the mission to me.

"Yup. And Kanda went to get the innocence, but he hasn't come back. Oh, and it was requested that you come along too Cecila." Cecila looks up from her pasta, and raises her eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little too many for a quest? I mean, If you and Alexa are going, plus Lenalee, and me, then that is four exorcists. If you add the fact that Kanda is there, then that means there are five of us." I smile at her statement, and grab a piece of spaghetti off of her plate, putting it into my mouth and chewing slowly. Allen just stares.

"Cecila, you need practice in being on a mission. If Kanda hasn't come back, then-"

"Actually, I just got a message from Komui. Cecila, he has a different mission for you now with Lavi and Bookman." A finder comes and takes Cecila away, while Allen still stares at me.

"What?" I look back at him, and he smiles.

"You ate something." The single thought of what he is talking about makes me groan.

"Are you seriously thinking about me eating a strand of spaghetti? That's just silly Allen." I get up, and get rid of my coffee cup, also letting Allen eat Cecila's pasta. When I get back, he is done and his plates are gone. He gets up, and we walk to our rooms, getting ready to leave on the train

At the train station, us, plus Lenalee, walk towards the train. Lenalee ignores us, and I can sense something brewing in Allen's mind. He stops, and I stop beside him, curious.

"Lenalee... I'm so very sorry!" He bows down, and I just raise my eyebrows, curious as to what happened last time they had a mission together.

"Did you guys have an argument when I was konked out at the time traveling village thing?" I look from Lenalee to Allen, and back again, since that was the last mission they had together. I sigh, and take my suitcase and the bag of food I was carrying. "You know, I'll let you two settle your little lovers quarrel, and I'll meet you on the train. Better hurry.

I walk onto the train, leaving the two to be observed by the crowd. I sit down in our reserved seats, and pull out the bottle that Komui had passed to me before we leave. Inside is a bunch of pills. On the outside, it says Caffiene pills.

_'Of course. Getting my caffiene is a little harder than getting food, so he gives me these so that I don't have to go searching.'_ I put the bottle in the pocket of my brand new uniform, since Komui found it necessary for me to get one. This one has a hood like Cecila's, and the skirt is longer. The skirt has slits in the sides for me to move my legs, and it has shorts that are connected underneath so that I have properity.

Allen get on the train, smiling and happy, and sit beside me. They strike up a conversation about the quest, and I ignore them, looking out of the window and trying to think about what Rome looks like right now.

When we get to Rome, the first thing we notice is the amount of men acting like soldiers and such, not paying for food and starting fights. A ma comes up and talks to Allen, while I get the bright idea to go and make a little fun.

I walk over to where two of the men are fighting, and I walk right into the middle of the circle the crowd created. People try to stop me, but I don't pay attention.

"Hey, if you fight like that, then you won't have the strength to fight the real fight." The two men look at me, and I notice that they are bounty hunters, simply because they don't have the look of soldiers, and that others like them are talking about money.

"Princess, I suggest you butt out before I make you cry." One of the men, who has an ugly scar on his shoulder, turns to me and starts walking towards me.

"I don't think so. See, if you try to make me cry, you'll just end up falling on your butt and breaking a few bones. I don't like bounty hunters who think they are better than people who do a more honest living." I put my hands on my hips and spread my legs a little, taking on a saucy pose as Lenalee calls it. The other bounty hunter starts advancing too.

"Sorry girly, but you know you shouldn't mess with you elders. You'll just get into some trouble, and you seem like a softie kind." I chuckle at this, smirking at the same time.

"Elders! With the way you two act, you have to be little kids. Starting fights because of an insult!"

"Alexa! Stop trying to end fights and start ones at the same time." Allen comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders, looking at me while I look at him.

"Okay Allen. But you know, they'll just die anyways." I walk with Allen, just as a horseman comes up running.

"Attention! If you will follow me, I shall take all who want to try for a sizeable amount of money to the mansion!" He gallops away, and we all look at each other.

"Shall we follow them?" I smile at Lenalee, and so does Allen.

"I believe we shall." We head along with the huge line of bounty hunters, whom all seem to be headed to the mansion. The only mansion it seems.

When we get there, it is crowded, and everyone is arguing. Someone is serving food, and Allen heads towards them. Lenalee and I follow. As he gets food, we just watch.

"How can he think about food at a time like this?" Lenalee whispers to me, and I just shrug.

"He is always hungry. It's part of his nature." I stretch, and then see those guys from earlier come up to me.

"Hey, it's that girl from earlier!" They stand in front of me, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Hey Lenalee, you want some caffiene?" I look at Lenalee, and she sakes her head. "Suit yourself." I pull out my bottle of pills and take one out, popping it into my mouth and swallowing it dry. I put the bottle back in my pocket.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here? It's hunters only in this place." I scoff at this and look at Lenalee.

"You hear this? I hate ignorance." Lenalee smiles at me, and she walks off to Allen.

"Ignorance? You're surrounded by bounty hunters, the toughest men alive. I suggest, you leave before you get hurt."

"I'm not worried. I have faith in my skills." I put my hands behind my head, a pose I see more boys take than girls. Suddenly, I feel a wriggling in my hood, and out pops Sinlance. She nestles on my shoulder, and I smile at her.

"Where have you been Sinlance? You've been missing like, what, a month or two?" Allen comes up behind me saying this, and she flies towards Timcanpy.

"Oh, I had to take her apart Allen. Her voice sensors got all messed up somehow. Of course, when I took her out, it looked like chief had attempted to hack her, so that he can spy on Lenalee." Sinlance flies around my head, and Lenalee hears the bit about her.

"That sounds like my brother all right." She stands by me, and we start talking, ignoring the two men. I notice them walk away after a bit, and the sun continues to sink. As soon as it hits dark, two men come out onto a balcony above us.

"Brave searchers. Pardone me for interrupting your meal, but I would like your attention please. I am sure you are already aware that Claudia Sardini, the daughter of the Sardini family, has been abducted by a thug who calls himself Victorio. Her father, who stands beside me, is obviously heart broken. As an heir of the honored Poleti(Is that how you spell it?) family, I hear by promise, on our family's name, the person who finds Claudia, my dear fiance, the man who rescues her..." He drones on as Lenalee and Allen block what I hear him say. The last thing I hear him say is that the man who gets her back will get one tenth of the Sardini family's fortune. I see Mr. Sardini start srguing with the Viscount, and I see Sin lance float away.

"Sinlance! Get back here!" I whisper loudly, and Sinlance comes back, then tries to get me to go along with her. "Sinlance, not now."

"Alexa, lets go. We need to talk to them." Allen points to the two retreating men on the balcony, and I nod. I grab Sinlance's tail, and we sneak around to the balcony, unknown by the hunters. Using fast moves, and a little bit of innocence, we get up the balcony side quickly and quietly enter the door. I slowly shut it as Sinlance and Timcanpy fly over to Mr. Sardini.

"Huh? Get away-"

"Please. Don't be alarmed. We won't do any harm." Allen speaks gently, as Sinlance and Timcanpy come back. I let Sinlance rest on my shoulder, while Timcanpy flies over to Allen's raised hand. Lenalee stands quietly next to Allen.

"Sorry for coming in this way." Lenalee says.

"We are not a threat to you Mr. Sardini." Allen calmly says. I swear, we must look creepy as hell.

"We are with the black order." I calmly take a small step forward, and Mr. Sardini seems to calm a little.

"Is that so? Well then, have a seat." Outside you can hear the hunters, while Allen calmly sits down. Lenalee closes another window to block the noise, and I stand behind Allen, Sinlance and Timcanpy circling the room before landing on either of my shoulders. Lenalee comes to stand beside me. Mr. Sardini talks about what caused her kidnapping. He worries about what his daughter was thinking, when the Viscount comes in.

"My thoughts exactly. What could be going through dear Claudia's head right now?"

"Oh, Viscount. I was just recounting some of the details."

"Hmph. Once we are married, the Sardini family, born of merchants and traders, will become relations of nobility, and will finally realize their dream of becoming fully embraced by upperclass society. When Claudia submits to our wishes-"

"Son in law, I still object to the way you're handling this. Claudia ran away from home, it's that simple. That or she was somehow tricked into leaving by this fool calling himself Victorio. Gathering these hunters and offering a reward was unnecessary. While our local police could've-"

"I know you are worried sir, the last thing I want to do is waste hard earned money. And speaking of money, isn't it rue that those who are fortunate such as lottery winners are often the envy of those that seem to have no luck. You're very successful, I'm sure you've experienced ill will from those who must struggle more in life. And who are these young people who seem to enjoy glareing at us so?" It's true, both Allen and I are glaring, angrily.

"Oh, they claim affiliation with the Black Order."

"Did you request for them to come?"

"No, of course not."

"Very well then. If patron's of the allustrious Black Order are willing to step in and lend us a hand, perhaps the bounty hunters are unneeded." he turns to look at us three. "Please use-"

"We won't help you." Allen stands dramatically, and I stand beside him. Timcanpy lands on his shoulder now, and I look at the men.

"Why would we help selfish men like you. If you sincerely want Claudia to come back, then you'll stop being selfish. What is keeping you from looking for her yourselves?" I angrily look both of them in the eye as Allen says this, and I take over.

"All I hear is stuff about money, status, fortune! What do you two value more, her, or the things you own? If you are her parent, and the Viscount is her fiance, of course she ran away." Lenalee grabs our wrists, and we turn to her.

"Allen, Alexa, we should go." She lets go of my wrist, and pulls Allen out of the door, while I follow. Before I leave, I give a few cutting words.

"Just so you know, idiots like you don't deserve anything." I shut the door, and we leave the premises.

On our way out, Lenalee starts to giggle at Allen's serious face. One look at it, and I too start to giggle.

"What?" he looks at us, calm now, and Lenalee replies with a nothing. I drown out their talking, as I take another caffiene pill. As we get to the inn, I have become a little more awake, but not much. The lady shows us to a room that has three beds, and she puts up a curtain to separate two from one. Lenalee and I take the two, while Allen gets the one. As we get into bed, I fall asleep first, letting the two of them talk quietly before also falling asleep.

**Wigs can take forever to style, like right now I have to wait over night before the next step.**

The next day, we head to the old collesium. When we get there, we aren't the only ones, and my eye goes on hyper drive. The amount of akuma there makes my eye freak, and I have to close it to make it stop.

"You can sense it too, huh." I look at Allen without opening my eye, and just nod. I open my eye, and it doesn't freak out as much.

"Yeah. I wonder why they haven't revealed themselvs yet." I look around, and Lennalee comes up with an idea.

"Their waiting, until everyone who will come is here. They want to get them in one round." I look at Lenalee, and it makes sense, but I don't want to believe her. I don't want to believe the akuma would cause such a massacre. Of course, they do that a lot, don't they.

Then, I see the akuma start to pull towards the collesium. You see, they were out a little from it, waiting. We three start running, hoping to get there before the akuma. We slide down a slope, and run into the collesium, where the massacre has started. Akuma are shooting the hunters, and they are shooting back without success.

"Everyone, this way!" Lenalee calls to the hunters, and they either run towards her, or stay. The two men from before stay, and they see me.

"Run! They'll kill you, and then you're body will-" One gets shot, and I shake my head.

"No. I can kill them!" I start to unwrap my bandages, as the other man tries to stop me.

"Are you insane? They'll kill you!" I smirk a little, and stand, bandages gone and in my pocket.

"Just a little." I call my innocence, and start to fight, jumping from one to another. I take enough time to see Lenalee run towards a man, and get stopped by another. He tries to keep her from protecting the one, the selfish bastard. Caring more about himself. I start to run towards the one guy, but Allen beats me to it, destroying the attacking akuma. I run behind Allen and pick up the man, and then running to outside the collesium where others are scared. I put him down, and run back into the midst of the fighting, trying to get rid of all of the akuma. I grab another man, and when I take him out, there is a rich man standing on some crumbling brick, saying the viscount is now offering one-fifth of his wealth. I put down the man, and yell back.

"Are you insane? Those are akuma in there! They can't be killed by your normal weapons! If you go back in there, then they'll kill you!" I look at the crowd as they turn to face me, and ne gives a snide remark.

"What can you do? You're just a little girl with metal legs! You should be the one running!" I shake my head, but can see I got to some people.

"Fine! Commit suicide then! I don't want to deal with idiots like you!" I jump up to the top of the collesium backwards, then turn and jump back down, right on top af an akuma, killing it. Most of the akuma are gone now, and we see a huge gun machine roll into the stadium.

"Now men, take aim!" One man raises his hand, and they start shooting, doing nothing to the akuma. Allen puts his arm in gun form, and shoots the akuma, killing them. He misses one, but he is killed by a huge sword. At first I think it is Kanda, but when the smoke clears it is a different man, who I instantly can tell is Victorio.

"By order of Princess Sandra, I will fight you!" The men with the gun start shooting at him, but he blocks it with his big-ass sword. He then swings his sword, taking out half-of them collesium and the men. I see Lenalee start to tear up, and Allen starts to get up. I myself stand, hopung to help in some way, but Kanda appears and stops us.

"No, you aren't strong enough. This fighter is my prey. Don't get in the way." Allen looks towards Kanda, who jumps down in front of Victorio. I don't hear what they say, but suddenly my leg gives out. I fall with a yell, and Allen instantly is there, looking at my leg. I also look, and it makes me cringe.

The leg had started to glow green, and it won't move for me. It doesn't hurt, but I can't feel it either. I make the innocence stop, and when I see what my normal leg looks like, I have to close my eyes. The gems of my legs have started to grow again, spreading up wards. They soon stop, and now I have a thinline of glowing green gems going up to my knee, and going down to my middle toe. It looks like a wanky cross. The other leg then goes numb, and the same thing happens.

"What is with the innocence in your legs Alexa?" I look up to see Lenalee, and then I look back at the innocence.

"I don't know..."

A man comes running, a finder, and he gets Allen and Lenalee's attention. They run over, leaving me to wrap up my legs in their bandages. I take the extra time to wrap the bottom of my feet too, causing my innocence to only be visible at my middle toe. I do my other foot, and when I am done, I can stand again. Looking, I see Kanda and Victorio fighting, and Kanda gets him. Victorio is still for a second, but then the innocence in his sword heals him, and then he gets Kanda. Wounding him, Allen yells.

"Kanda!"

**Boing goes the ball. Woof goes the dog. The cat goes meow, and so do I. I like Nekos!**

Kanda falls, and Allen goes after him, attacking Victorio. Lenalee runs down and goes to Kanda, with the finder close behind. As Allen and Victorio fight, I see Allen start to faulter. I take enough time to decide, and then jump over to where Allen is. As I jump, I don't call my innocence. Mostly because Allen is hurt, and I don't think. I run to him, and Lenalee attacks Victorio. He quickly pushes her away, and continues after Allen. I almost go after Allen some more, but hearing Victorio say he doesn't fight women, I go after Lenalee and hhelp her up.

"Stop it!" I look up, and see a woman wearing a cloak on a balcony, looking at Victorio. He stops, and looks at her. I hear Allen and her talk, snippets of her name, like Claudia, and her not going back, but I pay more attention to how Lenalee is still out. I help her up, and go over to where the finder is helping Kanda. Allen comes over, and we decide to go to where the finder was staying with Kanda while he was resting.

**Breaks can be fun, so Itake them a lot. Except for when typing. I take few breaks when typing, but I take long ones.**

At the house, Lenalee sits with the injured Kanda while an old lady helps bandage him up. Lenalee doesn't seem to want to leave, and I don't disagree. I am sitting on the ground next to Allen, whose arm is bandaged. He looks sad, and he won't talk. I have my legs unbandaged, and I a poking the glowing green innocence, trying to understand why they grew.

"Young lady, I suggest you sit in a chair, the floor is filthy." I look up at the old lady, and sit in the chair next to Allen's at the table, which I actually in a different room from the bedroom the others are in. It is actually the main room, and the blazing fire is nice and warm. I take Allen's injured arm in my hand, and hold it.

"Allen... Stop sulking. Please. Sulking isn't going to make it heal any faster, and I don't like to see my brother sulk. I'm supposed to be the quiet one, not you." I whine just a little, trying to make him smile, but it doesn't work.

The bedroom door opens, and the finder and Lenalee walk out. Lenalee sits on a stool, and the finder and old lady start to tell a story. I listen, but I won't put it down in explaination, since you should already know it. (I'm just being a little lazy.) Once they are done, Lenalee and Allen start making guesses and making inferences. I don't pay attention, continuing to poke the innocence.

"So wait. Basically, a month ago the akuma started to attack, Victorio defeated them with his sword, then at night told Claudia since he thought she was Princess Sandra, and three days ago she ran away, to the Collesium where akuma fight constantly for Victorio's sword? Where she could potentially get killed?" I say this once they finish talking, and they all nod. "Great, well, I'm going to fall asleep now." I then curl up in a ball in the chair, and close my eyes, falling asleep.

**Bonzai! Productions and Soaring Visions Cosplay are my favorite cosplay groups. Yay!**

The next day, Kanda wants to come with us.

"Are you crazy? You're not even healed yet!" It's early morning, and I am in the main room while the others fight with Kanda. I hear a crash, and then Allen and Lenalee come running out. I stand and follow, already ready. We get to the collesium, where Allen yells at Victorio when he stops fighting the Akuma. Allen and Victorio start to fight again while Lenalee runs towards Claudia. They start an argument. I start to run to help Allen, but then remember Victorio saying he doesn't fight girls.

"This is why I say don't get to soft shortstack!" Kanda comes running, attacking Victorio. Victorio hits him, and Kanda hits back, making Victorio let go of his sword. I run to help Kanda, along with Allen. I take the weapon out of his shoulder, and look at the huge innocence gem. I try to call my innocence, but it won't work. Looks like it hasn't finished healing from the growth. I look at Allen who is just scared that Kanda is hurt and Claudia is yelling about Victorio dying. I look, to see Victorio aging, and dying. He gives a heart felt story, and I keep the sword away from him. He dies, and Claudia cries.

**The end! The end of the chapter, not story. Sorry! If I messed up, oh well.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Happy face, It's finished! By the way, I have so much to do, what with next month being the start of school and everything, classes for dance are starting up again, and I am taking voice lessons now. Thanks for reading!


	12. Please adopt?

I have decided to not finish this story. If anyone wants take it up, just pm me. I hate leaving a story unfinished, but I have lost all interest in this story and with my own computer broken (typing this on my parents) I can not continue. Please, tell me if you want to adopt, and I'll happily let you. I just can't seem to get this one out anymore.

Kokoro Tawara


End file.
